Feelings can make you strong
by Anisokalover123
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had broken up with Padmé after a failed relationship. After three years, Anakin and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, confess their feelings for each other. What obstacles will our heros face in their path? Will they stick together or are they stuck on a path of doom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Confused feelings

P.O.V: Anakin Skywalker

Something was up with my padawan Ahsoka, she has been acting very weird for about a week now. She has dark circles under her eyes which points out that she has been having trouble sleeping. She has never been like this before, this bothers me but when ever I try and talk about it with Ahsoka she just tells me its nothing, but I know its not nothing. I have to get her to talk somehow. I walked down the hallways of the temple, reaching out in the force to find out where Ahsoka is.

P.O.V: Ahsoka Tano

I sat in my quarters with tears streaming down my face, I felt my master searching for me in the force but that just made me cry even more. I can't tell him, I can never tell anyone. Oh why did I have to fall in love with him? Why Anakin Skywalker, my master of all people? I could sense he loved someone, just not me. It hurts me when he comes to me, all worried about me because every time I am around him, I want too tell him how much I care about him, How much I am in love with him but I won't tell him. He suddenly walked into my quarters with a concerned face as he met my tear stained face.

" Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He asked with concern leaking through out his voice.

" Nothing Master, im fine" I said but I could not fool him.

" Ahsoka, please tell me" Then he did something that shocked me and him.

He kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Truth

A/N – I feel like being nice so I will do another quick update, I forgot to tell you that this is my first ever story so no bad reviews please, I do not own star wars or any characters. :) Though I wish I did, Enjoy.

P.O.V- Ahsoka Tano

I cannot believe this, Anakin Skywalker, my master was kissing me. He slowly parted our lips and breathed slowly while looking straight into my eyes.

" Now I'll ask you again" he said with a smile planted on his face, " What is wrong Ahsoka?"

He asked turning serious but with sympathy clearly showing in his voice. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him just yet.

He sighed and wiped the reminding tears that traveled down my cheek slowly, He then lifted me up gently and placed me down on my bed, he tucked me in and he sat down on the edge of my bed, putting his hand back on my cheek.

To be honest I was enjoying this moment. His soft, gentle voice was memorising me. " Ahsoka, there is something I need to tell you, I was with Senator Amidala a few years ago but we broke up because she cheated with me for some other guy, but over these few months I have realized that... Ahsoka Tano, I love you and I want us to be together, everything we have done together has just made me fall in love with you more, I wan't to be with you, I love you Ahsoka. He stopped speaking, waiting for my reaction.

P.O.V- Anakin Skywalker

I stopped, I had poured all my feelings out. I felt slightly embarrassed now. I looked away from Ahsoka in shame. " I'm sorry Ahsoka" I started apologising noticing her shocked expression. She shushed me before I could continue.

" Master, There is no need to be sorry. The truth is that... I love you too, I always have, from the first moment I met you." Ahsoka explained to me softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Watching closely

A/N- As it says on my profile, I stopped and deleted my old account due to people cyberbullying me because they thought my stories sucked, really badly. So, sorry if my story is really bad.

P.O.V: Ahsoka Tano

As I finished telling Anakin that I loved him, I sensed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi walking down the hallway, I smiled to myself when he walked into my quarters, I love it when I am right.

He looked at Anakin and me in a bewildered expression.

" We have another mission on Christophsis " He stated in a calm voice which is a bit surprising because his expression said otherwise.

Anakin sighed in fustration, he glanced at me then got up and directed Obi-Wan out of my room.

" Will be back in a few seconds snips" He and Obi-Wan left. I knew where this was going, He was trying to convince Obi-Wan that I was unwell and not fit to go on the mission. This was ridiculous, I was completely fit and well enough to be on this mission.

I stood up and in seconds I was at the door, I paused but decided that I had a right to know, I leaned against the door, ear pressed against the cold door, trying to listen to them talking. I managed to pick up a faint wispering conversation which could only be them.

" Look Obi-Wan, Ahsoka is unable to do this mission, you can see she is not sleeping well enough. Do you want to put the clones at risk? Because I think if we put Ahsoka out there, she will get distracted one way or another, like she has been for the past month " Anakin said with a hint of anger leaking out of his voice.

To be honest, I was slightly insulted that he thought so little of my survival skills.

" Anakin, I get that you're worried about her, but she is old enough to make her own decisions. She is a great warrior for the Jedi. We need all the help we can get with this mission. Everytime we win, its a step closer to ending this war. We need her Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

I grinned and slighly laughed, this was a sign that I was coming with them. I hate being by myself during missions, I just love to destroy droids and kick separatist butt. I realised that both of them had stopped talking.

Anakin suddenly forced open the door and I fell forward, flat on my face. I have to say, that hurt quite a lot.

" Thanks, next time, give me a warning please master " I asked still lying on the floor.

" Don't listen in on others peoples conversations Snips, and I won't " Anakin said with a wink and a slight grin.

Me and him both laughed, Obi-Wan had this amused twinkle in his eyes.

" Ahsoka, Pack your bags, you and me have a mission " Anakin said with a small smile.

" Ok master " I looked at Master Kenobi " And thanks for admitting how good I am " I said laughing as I walked back to my quarters, I forced the doors closed as I figured that Anakin and Obi-Wan still wanted to talk alone.

I paced around my room, packing stuff for our mission when Anakin came in and walked behind me and held me in an embrace.

I turned around and he kissed me again.

" I love you Ahsoka" He wispered into my montrals

" I love you too Anakin" I wispered, hoping that this would last forever.


	4. AN Having doubts

Hey,

Thanks for reading but I am doubting this story due to the poll that I set up asking... How do you think I am doing on " Feelings can make you stronger" ? Someone replied... Horrible. Is the story really that bad?

Last year I got bullied so much for my stories because they thought it was stupid.

I don't want a repeat. Is the story really that bad? Is there a point in carrying on this story?

Tell me why it is so horrible please,

Thanks

Anisokalover123.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hey guys, Anisokalover here, I decided to continue even though I have no idea what to write so any ideas would be nice ( PM me or please leave in review ). I have just had the longest writers block ever and I still have it but I might as well just write down something so this chapter will suck and was very hard to write but only because I have no idea what I am doing with this story. In fact, I've just had to read chapter 3 just so I remember where I am up too. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, it meant so much to me and it motivated me to do this. I also wanted to thank someone called Natasha who left reviews on my stories and Natasha, reading them just made my day so much better and it inspired me so much ( My middle name is also Natasha, weird coincidence, huh? :D ) On we go...

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Star Wars, Disney does..._

Anakin Skywalker POV:

1 month later...

I felt something jab into the left hand side of my chest as I laid in bed with my arms wrapped around my sweet Soka. I smiled as I realized that it was just her knocking me in her sleep. I smiled at her cuteness and wrapped my arms around her more, cherishing every single moment I had with her.

Suddenly Ahsoka lurched forward, gasping, struggling to breathe.

I immediately pushed off the mattress and sat right beside her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Ani? " Ahsoka whispered, her voice laced with fear.

" Yeah? What's wrong? " I asked while twisting my body around so I could see her beautiful face. When she didn't answer I immediately became more concerned.

" Was it the nightmare again? " I asked. She was continuously having nightmares, she had told me about them a week ago. She had told me that she woke up in the nightmare, strapped down, by rope, in a dark room. It blood stains all over the wall, then her nightmare skipped forward a bit and she was tied down on a bed and there was two people, one of them was holding a needle and some thread and the other person had their mouth and eyes stitched up. The person with the needle and thread told her to hold still and brought the needle closer to her face, but then, at that same moment, she always wakes up. I am so afraid that what my poor Soka is seeing is a premonition. I can't let that become real, I won't let it become real.

" Yes " She replies, burying her head into my chest. I could feel her tears streaming down from her face onto my chest.

" You're okay, I promise that you will be okay Ahsoka " I swore to protect her till the day I died, even after that. I wrapped my arms around her more and cradled her.

" When will all this stop Anakin? I hate this feeling...scared, afraid. I am a jedi, I should be strong. " She forced herself out of my embrace and wiped the tears that had slowly trickled down her delicate face.

I framed her face and leant in closer to her, I slowly, but lovingly pressed my lips against hers.

" Don't be afraid, I'll protect you"

A/N- That's it. It may be bad but I have gotten something out. Yay. What a relief. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. Thank you for your continuous support.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I have had such a tiring week. So I have realized that in the first two chapters I had rushed the relationship between Anakin and Ahsoka so I was thinking of re-writing or starting another story like this one. I don't know... This chapter will be in two parts. I wanted to thank a few people before I start this chapter...

MJ's Angel- I wanted to thank you for being an amazing friend and sticking by me. You are so kind and caring and I really wanted to thank you. You gave me confidence to move on when problems appear. Thank you so much.  
>ForceWalker- I wanted to say thank you because of everything you have done for me. We have such a strong bond and I want you to know that you are stuck with me no matter what *Laughs*. We have had a lot of time to get to know each other, more then a year actually, and I have enjoyed spending time to get to know you more, through the highs and the lows. When I fall, you are always there to pick me right back up again. Thank you for everything.<br>Natasha- Even though I really don't know you, You gave me the spirt and courage to start writing more chapters. I would really want to get to know you more . Thank you for giving courage when I thought I had lost it.  
>ScyrenaKenway0815- Thank you for giving me hours of countless reading. *Laughs* Your stories are amazingly written and have gripped me :) Cannot wait for more.<p>

On with the story...

Anakin Skywalker POV

I was drifting in and out of sleep as time passed by. I could tell that Ahsoka was still awake but it appeared like she was not in the mood to chat, either that or she has not realized that I am partly awake. I twist my body around to get into a more comfortable position. I slowly start to drift back to sleep but the noise of hard knocking on the door in the lounge disrupts the sleep I so despearatly need. I slowly start to push my body up but I get pushed back down by a small hand.

'' No, you need some sleep. Go back to sleep Ani, I got this. '' Ahsoka whispered as she got out of bed. She kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss with as much passion I could muster in my tired state. I felt so selfish though, I was not the one with nightmares plauging my dreams each night, My poor Soka was. I stayed awake for countless night comforting her as she cried. The nightmares are having a bad effect on Ahsoka. She is losing a lot of weight, I beg her to eat but she dismisses my attempts. I mildly heard Ahsoka talking to a man. I pressed my body up and walked over to the door. I listened in as they talked.

'' How is my girl with the bad dreams?'' The man asked with a mocking tone.

'' Suddenly she is thinking about filing a restraining order Daniel. '' Ahsoka replied with a tone that sounded equally mocking yet serious.

'' Oh, come on Ahsoka. You cannot beat me at my own game. ''

'' Leave me alone. I have..'' She trailed off. " company "

'' Oh, I see. So that instantly means I have to leave? '' He asked, fake hurt laced through his voice. 


	7. Chapter 7

'' You have to leave here, I will talk to you tomorrow. '' Ahsoka said in a stern voice.

'' Fine, have it your way Ahsoka. I am not that bad guy in all of this. He paused for a moment. I am guessing that was from waiting for Ahsoka's reaction but he must of realized he was not going to get a response so he simply said '' Sleep well '' with his mocking tone he uses far too often for my liking.

The man left the room and I heard the door click shut behind him. After a minute I heard my Ahsoka sigh with fustration. I quietly left the room and walked into the room which held my beautiful Soka, on the sofa, her face in her hands and sobbing quietly. I quickly rushed over to her and sat next to her, pulling her into a loving embrace. I pulled her body against mine. I craddled her and murmered soothing words against her lekku.

''Shhhh'' I whispered. ''Everything is okay, Love.'' I gently lifted her face so it was facing mine.

''Are you okay sweetheart? '' I asked quietly.

She tried to pull a brave face on but I saw straight through it and she realized that.

'' No, not really. Things are difficult at the moment Ani. But I am sure they will be better. ''

'' Who was at the door?'' I asked with a tiny feeling of dread. For all I know he could be an ex boyfriend trying to get her back.

'' An old friend I met when we were on leave. '' She replied with a gentle tone.

Relief flooded through me as I drew her closer and kissed the top of her lekku. As we both sat on the sofa I felt Ahsoka slowly drift asleep. I kissed her one last time on her forehead affectionately before I driffted slowly asleep

Ahsoka Tano POV:  
>I felt Anakin slip back into sleep. I sighed with fustration, I hated keeping secrets from him. The truth was that I had met Daniel a month ago on Christophsis, I was strolling down a beach to take my mind off the nightmares but it did not work. I accidentally bumped into him and apologized but he laughed. We talked for a bit as he seemed very stubborn, wanting to walk me to where-ever I was going. He protectiveness shone, He loved me and I must admit that I did love him back but I was just not sure if it was the same type of love I shared with Anakin. But what I wasn't prepared for was Daniel himself, he was kind and considerate and that warmed me but I realized that we would never see each other again. Oh, how wrong I was. As my life slowly progressed throughout the month, I kept seeing Daniel and there were times where we were in life threating situations. When Daniel's life was threatened, the dread I felt was genuine. I formed a close bond with Daniel but I preferred to keep the bond I had with Daniel away from Anakin for several reasons.<p>

Anakin turned on his side and I smiled knowing that he was safe, safe from what was happening in my life, safe from harm, safe from all the secrets. Safe from what was going to unravel...

A/N- Thank you for being so patient. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey, thank you for the reviews :) They mean so much to me and bring me so much joy when I read them. Well I thought that I'll post another chapter. Enjoy...

Daniel's POV

Guilt is a powerful affliction. You can try and turn your back on it but that's when it sneaks up behind you and eats you alive. Some people struggle to understand their own guilt, unwilling or unable to justify the part they play in it. Others run away from their guilt, shedding their conscious until there is no conscious left at all. But I run towards my guilt. I feed off it. I need it. For me, guilt is one of the lanterns that lights my way.

I met Ahsoka not too long ago and I make it my priority to keep tabs on her. I bugged her apartment a few weeks ago so I could know what is going on with her. She would hate me if she found out I was keeping tabs on her. I find hate as an emotion to fuel me and keep me going but for her, hate is an emotion that she, as a jedi, should not feel. But how could she not feel anger and rage after what people have done to her...

I was interrupted by a beeping noise that I recognized was coming from my com that Ahsoka gave me.

" Sleep well? " I asked her with full intentions to get answers.

" No, not really Daniel. You should not have come over last night, Anakin could of seen you and then I would have had to lie to him some more. " She replied with exhaustion laced throughout her voice.

" Well I did not know that you and your lover boy would be together the only night I decide to come around. "

" Daniel, listen. Two things. One, his name is Anakin Skywalker. Secondly, do not call me tonight as I have somewhere to be tonight. " She said with an urgency that I could not ignore.

" Why Soka? What irons are we throwing in the fire tonight? " I think it was a simple question that only needed a simple question.

" There is no '' we '' in this, Daniel. You are not a part of this " She replied with a cold tone.

I felt a let down at that moment. Me and Ahsoka had been together for a long time and I thought we were a team, me and her.

" Yes, I am. Remember, I witnessed what people did to you, how they tore you apart bit by bit, taking away your happiness without any remorse. You cannot handle these people by yourself. We are a team, it does not matter if you like it or not, I have got your back, through thick or thin. So tell me, where am I wanted? " I asked with a feeling of achievement as I had finished telling her how it was going to be.

A long pause concerned me but after ten seconds she spoke.

" Me and Anakin are heading to a senate party that we were invited too. If you are so adamant on coming along then I want you there. It starts in about an hour so go out and buy something to blend in please. "

" Why do you need you need to be there anyway? " I asked with curiosity laced in my voice.

" Somebody who betrayed me will be there, I need information about them. I am sure you can do something about that, Daniel. " She replied with a gentle yet firm voice.

" You can count on me, Soka. " I said with certainty.

" Good, then I'll see you soon. Do not come to me, I will come to you. Goodbye for now, Daniel. " With that, she ended the conversation.

I smiled to myself and brought my laptop out and lifted the screen up. I saw Ahsoka in her quarters, getting ready for tonight.

For some, commitment is like faith. A chosen devotion to another person or an intangible ideal. But for me, commitment has a shadow side, a darker drive that constantly asks the question, ' How far am I willing to go? '

A/N- Hey, I thought I should put in Daniel's POV for now. Please Review :) More reviews = more and faster updates. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey, thank you for the reviews :) Another chapter. Enjoy...

Ahsoka Tano POV

There's an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relive it.

I felt a spark of dread when I saw Daniel last night, I knew that eventually things were going to unravel but I just never imagined that it would be so early on in my life.

Before Daniel stepped into my life, I was on the precipice of success, ready to close a dark chapter in my life and begin the live I was owed but fate stepped in and snatched it from my grasp. I was betrayed by someone I thought I could trust.

Daniel became a unseen friend which sometimes led to an uncontroable foe in my presence. He stirred up my heart and it became hard to control and force down my feelings for him. Throughtout everything, Daniel was kind and his unfaltering kindness showed me true friendship, Daniel slowly became a person I could trust and rely on.

Then just as quickly as he stepped into my life, he left. It showed me that I could not trust anyone to the full extent. But that was before I met Anakin.

I had to constantly remind myself that I am with Anakin now and he should be someone I can trust. So why can I not tell him what is going on? My heart fluttered just at the thought of Anakin.

Speaking of Anakin, where is he? I sent him out a while ago to get himself a suit that he liked also so I could ring up Daniel and tell him the plan.

I snapped my head up when the door whooshed open and the chillness of the wind wrapped around my body, leaving me with an icy felling. Though relief flooded through me as I saw Anakin step into my quaters, and closed the door behind him. It took my a few seconds but I dragged my eyes away from his handsome face and I took in his suit that he was wearing that made him seem so gorgeous yet muscular.

" Anakin...Wow...you look amazing. " He utterly took my breath away. He just looked amazing.

" Thank you, my love. " He replied with a smile that was just breathtaking. " You look stunning, Soka. Just beautiful. " He added on as I realized that he had noticed my dress.

My dress was a knee hight dress that was red, it had ripples from the waist all the way down to my knees. It had slits on the side leading up to my thighs. Along with the dress, I wore a diamond necklace that Anakin had bought me when we were recently on leave and also black high heel shoes.

" Why thank you, kind sir. " I said with a giggle escaping my mouth. Anakin smiled and played along. He held out his hand for me to place my hand over.

" Shall we? " He asked in a polite voice as he flashed a smile. I grinned and linked my arm with his.

" We shall. "

He opened the door for me and led me out. We walked till we had reached Anakin' s speeder but he stopped shortly just a few feet away from the speeder. He turned to face me, a gorgeous smile gracefully danced across his face. He scooped me up and into his stong and muscular arms where I felt same from the word. He placed me slowly into the speeder before leaning down and capturing my lips with his own.

I moaned into the kiss as he started stroaking my lekku. I pulled him closer to me and I put all the love and passion I had for him into that so he could know that I truly loved him. He entered his tounge into my mouth and we began our dance.  
>Just as I was getting into it, he stopped and pulled away.<p>

" Well we should save it all up for tonight, Soka. So I have something to look forward too tonight. "

He got stepped around to the other side of his speeder and got in and started the speeder up. We took off and made our way to the senate building.

I thought about what was going to take place tonight. How I was going to talk to Daniel and to have Anakin not notice. I looked up at Anakin and saw everything I looked for in the future, a boyfriend, maybe a husband with unfaltering love. I knew I could happily spend the rest of my life with him.

As we approached the senate building, I could see Daniel's ship, at least he could follow orders. Anakin soon found a place where he could park his speeder and he hopped out, before I had the chance too, and opened my door before me like a true gentleman.

" Thank you, Ani. "

" You're welcome, Soka. You really do look amazing, I hope you know that. "

I laughed at this remark and he looked down to me with a smile.

" Let's go. "

He smirked and led me into the senate building. The feeling you got in the room was excitement, mixed with happiness. Not for long.

I saw Daniel staring at me from the other side of the room. I nodded at him to show that I was thankful that he was here. He winked and raised his drink towards me. Daniel looked breathtaking, He wore a tux with a black tie, black shoes to go with the outfit. The colour of the tux did wonders to his human skin colour, It seemed traditional. His chocolate brown hair was neatly combed back. He looked wonderful and he blended in, that was what I wanted. I simply smiked back and turned my attention back towards Anakin.

I hated the fact that Anakin and Daniel were in the same room. It felt unsafe to have Anakin here, he could be put at risk and that is something I would not allow.

I figured that it was about time I had my talk with Daniel.

" Ani, I am going to talk to some of the senators, okay? You can do the same or just mingle for a bit. "

I flashed a smile at him, letting him know that I will be back soon. This is where I had to be careful. I could not go straight to Daniel otherwise it would draw attention to him and attention is something we did not want drawn at us. I slowly began to talk to other senators till I reached him.

" Well, don't you look lovely tonight. "

Daniel's words rang out and I finished the conversation I had started with a senator, ending it as quickly as it had began.

I walked slowly towards his, a fake smile graced my face until I saw his smile was genuine. I flashed him an actual smiled and that made him smile more.

"Good evening..."

" Rose " Me and Daniel had to go through this thing, in case anyone was listening, we had to call each other different names.

He smiled again and slowly lifted my hand to his lips while bowing.

" Good evening Rose. My name is Jacob and I am here on a business trip to inquire one of the senators to sponsor my company. "

" That sounds wonderful, Jacob. " Me and Daniel leaned against the wall, away from all the senators.

" Is he here? " He asked out of curiosity.

" He? " I was unsure who Daniel was talking about.

" The whole reason of why you are here in the first place. "

" It's a they, and yes, they are there. " I replied.

" How do you even know they will show up? "

" The last time I saw them, I bugged their comlink. All the phone calks, inward and outward, would also go to me so I could listen in."

He looked impressed and I smirked because there was nothing to it.

" How did you manage that? "

" I had created a distraction. Which is what I need you here for today. "

I saw Anakin trying to get to me and I guessed Daniel saw him too because all he said was that he was on it, then left to "talk" with other senators. I made my way over to him and smiled.

" Enjoying yourself? " I asked him with a smirk placed upon my face.

" I would have enjoyed it more if I had my padawan next to me but yes, I am enjoying myself. "

I smiled but then I saw the two people that I had been waiting for all night. Amanda and Matt Dyson, Amanda's tanned skin and blonde hair worked well with the white puffy dress she was wearing. Matt was wearing a navy blue tux with matching tie and black shoes. It made his black hair , slicked back with gel, stand out.

All the senators stopped talking and started clapping, Matt and Amanda had applied for a job in the senate and got some of the top jobs, they were wealthy and spoilt. I clapped with the senators and Anakin although I did not want too.

They gestured at the seat, implying to take a seat. We all sat and Anakin pulled my chair so close to his, it would seem too close for some but I didn't mind. I looked over at Daniel and he seemed a bit fustrated as he glanced over at me and I was not sure if it was out of jealously of Anakin or in fustration because his distraction is not working.

I caught his eye and mouthed ' leave it to me ' and he looked uncertain but soon came to terms with it.

Matt and Amanda got on stage as once again, everyone errupted in applause. Matt put his holopad on the podium where his speech is supposed to be. He started to address everyone.

" Hello everyone. Firstly, I would like to thank everyone that made it possible for me and my wife Amanda to work for you all. It will be our pleasure to serve you and the republic. "

I rolled my eyes at that statement. I pulled my holopad out slowly and leaned away from Anakin so he would not notice me typing. I began constructing a message and it took me about a minute. I sent it and placed my holopad back in its orignal position.

'' I would like to thank the Jedi for their protection throughout the time I have been here..."

He trailed off and froze.

" but me and Amanda cannot work for the senate. Excuse me. "

With that, Matt grabbed his holopad and Amanda and they both exited the room very quickly but now before glancing at me, I placed the look of confusion on my face as I am sure everyone else has that expression dancing across their faces. . It fell quiet for the first time this evening and then the room exploded with shouting. Some where laced with confusion and others with anger. I turned around and noticed Daniel smirking and he caught my eye and nodded.

I smiled and mouthed to him that I would message him later. Anakin pulled me to my feet and led me out of the building. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his speeder.

He drove back to the temple. We got out when we arrived and went straight to his quarters. He rushed me inside, when I got in and he had shut the door, he turned around to me and pushed me up against the door. When kissed me, my mind exploded. I tangeled my fingers in his hair and he stroked my lekku. I cupped his face in my hands and made him come closer. He moaned and ran his hands all over my body and pulled me closer and tighter against him. He walked backwards towards the bed, bringing me along with him. I moaned and he placed me on the bed with him following straight after, his lips never leaving mine. He discarded all of my clothes and I quite happily did the same. That night, we made passionate love.

Just as there is two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. One that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness. Within each of us is the capacity to hold both good and evil but to handle both at the same time shows the people that have true power.

A/N- Alright, thank you. This chapter was written up around 2 AM so please do not mock me for the mistakes as I am tired and I just wanted to write another chapter. Please review. Reviews= More chapters of Feelings make you stronger. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- In this chapter I wanted to dedicate this chapter to AVP5 for always reviewing my chapters. You have been the person who has driven me to write more chapters. You have been there a lot for me and when I needed help, you were always there to lend a helping hand. Thank you, this chapter is for you.

Anakin Skywalker's POV

I woke up by the noise of hushed talking. I slid my hand to the other side of the bed to find it empty. I quietly got up and walked the distance between my bed to the door. I opened it up a bit and I heard Ahsoka's voice which was followed by a male voice. I glanced into through the gap, into the room and saw Ahsoka sitting on the couch with that Daniel guy again. My blood boiled at the wondering thoughts I had. How long had this guy been here? Why do I not know him fully? How does my Soka know him? The unanswered questions made me more angry but I forced down my emotions otherwise Ahsoka might notice.

I tried to listen but a wave of exhaustion swept through me and before I had realized it, even though I did not want it to happen, my head hit the pillow abd I drifted back into sleep.

Ahsoka Tano POV

Absolution is the washing away of the sin, a promise of rebirth and a chance to escape the transgressionsof those who came before us. The best amoung us will learn from the mistakes of the past, while the rest seemed doomed to repeat them. And then there are those that operate on the fringes of society, unburneded by the confines of morality and conscience. A ruthless breed of monsters whose greatest weapon is the ability to hide in plain sight. If the people I've come to bring to justice to cannot be bound by the quest for absolution, then neither will I.

I had told Daniel later to come around when Anakin was asleep, now that he was, me and Daniel needed to catch up and plot our next move on the people who had hurt me now that Amanda and Matt Dyson were out of the picture, forgotten.

" Matt Dyson is onto you, he knows you had something to do with last night. " Daniel's words shocked me. It was like I had been exposed to ice, my whole life froze.

" What are you talking about Daniel? "

" Last night, one moment he leaves with Amanda, a few moments, he was in your quarters, looking at a list of people you had been sent to protect during missions."

" How could you know all of this? " I asked in confusion.

" Ummm...I might of bugged your quarters. "

" What? " Rage boiled through me like a tidal wave, I did not need a babysitter. I like to handle things my own way.

" Look, I made a promise to myself to protect you, I mean, everytime I am over here you practically throw me out. Bugging your quarters was the only way I knew how you were truly safe. "

I sighed in fustration and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

" We need to get that list back. "

" Why? What could Dyson stumble upon? "

'' A few days before I met Matt and Amanda for the second time, I protected a senator that was going to Matt and Amanda's party, I took the job to get close to Matt and Amanda Dyson. I needed to see who I was up against. "

He smiled " I am suprised that you did not just take them down right then and there. "

" I need you to hack into databases and delete my name from that party, make it show that I was never there and the senator I was with decided to go with a different jedi. Anakin could wake up any second, can you do it Daniel? "

" I'll try my best, Soka. "

" Thank you Daniel, I'll send a message with Matt and Amanda's details and send me one back saying once you are done. Do not screw this up Daniel. "

As he left and I closed the door behind him, I prayed that he would not screw things up for me, these people needed to pay for what they had did. Matt and Amanda are only just two of the people on the long list of people that I intend to take down.

Loyalties forged in apprehension and mistrust are tenuous at best, easily broken when held up to the unforgiving light of the truth. But in the darkness of our most desperate hours, it is often these loyalties that lend us the strength to do what we know must be done.

AN- Sorry, a short update but the next one will be longer. It it 11:37 PM so I am sorry in advance for any mistakes. So is the story good or bad so far? Any ideas of what Ahsoka and Daniel are talking about when they talk about the people that have hurt her? Any predictions on anything coming up? Let me know :) Reviews are accepted :D Also a big thank you goes out to Steph, Anakinahsoka, sdzzxzzsd f ty, Guest, MJ'S Angel, Bob and AVP5 for reviewing chapters 7-9. THANK YOU :)


	11. Chapter 11- The dreams have begun

' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. '

I knew this was a nightmare, this couldn't be real. I was falling, I kept falling with nothing to stop me.

' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. Please help me, I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am running. '

I suddenly hit the ground, pain shocked through my body. I looked up and what I saw shocked me more then what I ever thought was possible. I saw myself, but with yellow eyes, sith eyes. There was also a head piece attached to the left side of my face. It had buttons that were flashing bright blue and a bit of silver. This is a nightmare, this couldn't be real.

'' Why hello. '' The sith version of myself greeted me.

'' Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here? '' I asked.

'' I am you from the future, this is a place called The Chambers, it is where I go to get into your mind, to read your thoughts. You should stop the little game you are playing, along with Daniel. Oh sweet, sexy Daniel. Don't deny the fact that you are growing an attachment to him...maybe something more but...on the other hand there is Anakin. ''

'' You leave him out of this. Anakin does not deserve to be hurt. ''

'' You can stop all of this Ahsoka, I am you. You can stop everything. Just take my hand. ''

She reached out her hand towards me, silently asking me to take her land and let her lead me. I felt overcome with the urge of confusion as I lifted my own hand and was about to take her hand. Suddenly everything started shaking and then came a white light that almost blinded me so I shielded my eyes. When I brought down my hand, I saw in the place where the light was, was a man. Brown and floppy hair, almost like the colour of chocolate. Soft green eyes that looked like it screamed love, but his eyes also held pain and he looked afraid.

Then I heard the voice again.

' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. Someone, please help me, I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am running. '

She sounded so afraid, she sounded like a little child.

'' Ahsoka, listen to me, please. '' The mans voice drew my attention back to him even though I wanted to help whoever the voice was. His voice was laced with urgency and concern.

I looked over to where I last saw the future me but I had vanished.

'' Ahsoka, please. I am alive, come here. You have saved me many times just for the hell of it. Let me, just this one time, let me help you. '' He ran forward and pulled me to him and embraced me. '' You need to wake up, my impossible girl. My Ahaoka, my sweet, sweet Ahsoka. Wake up.'' He kissed my forehead and on the top of my head after he had finished talking.

Tears started streaming down my face as I listened to his voice and felt him embrace me more.

'' Who are you? '' I asked hoping to get an answer that I would understand, not laced with riddles.

'' We have not met yet but trust me, we will. I will see you soon. I promise. Wake up, my impossible girl. ''

I felt everything shaking again and the flash of light came back.

'' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. Someone please help me. ''

This has to be a nightmare, it just has to be, it couldn't be real.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to star because star is amazing XD I hope you like this chapter. Also thanks for the review. I cannot say why because of spoilers but you are fantastic, totally thought I was the only fan of DW on here on the Star Wars Fanfiction stories, nobody was doing the couple who me and you are both thinking of so I decided that if nobody was going to then I was. XD Glad you found me. Hoping you review more, I could use a fan to help :) Thanks.

Thank you to AVP5 for reviewing again :)

On with the story, geronimo...

Ahsoka Tano POV

A conflicted heart feeds on doubt, confusion. It will make you question your path. Your tactics. Your motives. When you stare ahead and darkness is all you see, only reason and determination can pull you back from the abyss.

Loyalties forged in apprehension and mistrust are tenuous at best, easily broken when held up to the unforgiving light of truth. But in the darkness of our most desperate hours, it's often these loyalties that lend us the strength to do what we know must be done.

The nightmares I have are far from done however. It seems the dreams I have want me to cower in fear, never to live the life I was owed.

Years ago, I met a man who saved me from all of this, the darkness. He promised me safety, his protection and his unfaultering love. He said that he would stay with me every step of the way, ready to help me back up when someone pushes me down. I had grown to believe that man. However, once I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the light disappeared. I never saw the man again, he had left. I couldn't catch my breath, choosing to fall back into the darkness over love was a choice I could never take back. I learnt so many things because of that moment though. I had let my heart distract me and had suffered the consequences.

I started again though. I restarted my life and my love with Anakin but I never forgot that wonderful man that had been wrentched from my grasp. I spent nights wondering where he was or if he was okay, if he was hurt.

My thoughts were being disrupted by Anakin telling me about a mission that he had been on for two weeks. Two weeks alone had given me time to conspire with Daniel and plot our next move.

A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts again and I was getting fustrated by the amount of interuptions. But what I was not prepared for was when Anakin opened the door and revealed someone I who I had hoped I would never see again, Matt Dyson.

'' Excuse me for the interuption Jedi, Anakin could I please speak to your Padawan for a brief moment?'' He asked and a feeling of dread washed through me but I tried not to display it.

''Of course Matt. Ahsoka, I will talk to you later, okay?" Anakin asked with a smile. All I felt I could do in that moment was smile back and nod my head.

As Anakin walked out of the room, he shut the door, leaving me alone with Matt. Matt paced around in my quaters for a few moments before turning towards me in a slow and quiet movement but his expression was filled with anger and fustration.

''I know what you are up too Ahsoka Tano but it will not work. I have worked too hard to be dragged down by you." He shouted in anger and the tension in the room lit up like a match.

"I do not know what you are talking about Mr Dyson.'' I lied, masking my voice with confusion. I saw something silver hanging out of his pocket out of the corner of my eyes. Must be a pen.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. Stay out of me and Amanda's life. We deserve happiness, we never did anything to you." He exclaimed.

Oh, if only he knew. He ruined everything. When I was a child he and a group of conspirators killed my father, murdered him. He was the only family I had, my mother had left me after birth. A year after I was born, she died in a crash. I was only three back then. Before I came here on a path of revenge, I decided not to get close to anybody who could be hurt. But that man in my dreams knew who I am. The only person who could ever know is Daniel because he saw the death of my father alongside me and he promised to bring them down with me.

"I still do not understand Mr Dyson. My job is to protect you. Did I fail?''

"Stay the hell out of my life Ahsoka Tano or you will regret it." He turned around and exited my quarters.

I considered telling Daniel about this but decided against it, I would tell him whenever I see him next. I did need some air though. I left the temple and hopped onto my speeder and headed into the city.

When I got there, I parked my speeder in a suitable place and hopped off. I looked around and took in my surroundings. There was a market day going on, little stalls and buyers hunting for the stuff they wanted.

I walked around, never wanting to buy anything, just look. All of a sudden I got a familiar sense, somebody I know is here. I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I immediately turned around to face the person. For the second time in the day, I was not prepared for the person who faced me.

The man from my dreams was standing in front of my with a smile dancing on his face, his brown flopped against the right side of his face and his soft green eyes stood out. He wore a white checkered shirt with a brown striped jacked and black trousers. He also wore a tweed bow tie which was red and was wearing the most ridiculous hat I have ever seen. He embraced me and swirled me around.

"My god, I cannot believe it is you again. My sweet, sweet Soka." He exclaimed in happiness. He placed me back on the ground but never wiped the smile off his face.

" Okay, two questions. One is who are you? Second is what in gods name is on your head?"

" You don't remember me? Oh, come on Tano, we fought the GI together. Oh and this is a fez. I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool." He said with a smile.

" Okay. What is the GI?" I asked.

" The Great Intelligence. We fought them off, you and me." He said with a smile but then suddenly frowned as he glanced at the watch on the back of his wrist.

" Oh, I have to go Tano but I will be back. You know, places to go, people to save."

But as he started walking away I grabbed his wrist and yanked him back.

"Do you promise? That you will come back?"

He smiled a kissed my forehead.

" I promise Soka. "

And with that, he ran off in a different direction. I stood frozen as I realized that I still did not know his name. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept through me and before I knew it, I was heading back to my quarters in the temple. As soon as I got there, I went straight to my bed. I drew the blankets back and crawled into the bed and drew the cover to me. I snuggled down and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. '

I knew this was a nightmare, this couldn't be real. I was falling, I kept falling with nothing to stop me.

' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. Please help me, I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am running. '

I suddenly hit the ground. I looked up and remeber the place I was in. The Chambers.

'' Why hello. '' The sith version of myself greeted me again.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling afraid but I did not let it show.

"It is happening soon, you will be upgraded soon."

"Upgraded?" Dread swept through me.

" Upgraded or deleted. You will lose the match."

"The match?"

' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. Someone, please help me, I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am running. '

That voice was back again.

'' Ahsoka, listen to me, please. '' That man was back again.

'' Ahsoka, please. I am alive, come here. You need to wake up, my impossible girl. My Ahsoka, my sweet, sweet Ahsoka. Wake up.'' He kissed my forehead and on the top of my head after he had finished talking.

Tears started streaming down my face as I listened to his voice and felt him embrace me more. I wanted to know who he was.

'' Who are you? '' I asked again.

'' I will see you soon. I promise. Wake up, my impossible girl. ''

Everything shook and that man had left again.

'' I don't know where I am, I don't know where I am. Someone please help me. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am running. I don't even know who I am. Sometimes it's like I have lived a thousand lives in a thousand different places. I'm born, I live, I die. Run, run you clever boy. I don't know where I am. All I know is that I am running. Run you clever boy and remeber.''

This has to be a nightmare, it just has to be, it couldn't be real.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

A/N- Alright. Another chapter :) Now, I am going to be picky and go on strike XD More then 3 reviews for a chapter XD Not from the same person. Have fun. Review.

- Tasha :)


	13. Chapter 13

# Chapter 13 #  
>AN: Hey guys, the reviews that I got was more then I expected, so thank you so, so, so much for that. It made my day so much happier. I got a few flames but after talking about it with friends, I have decided just to ignore it and move on. I just wanted to say that I am so thankful for the reviews that come through.

I also wanted to say a big thanks to Anisoka28 and AVP5 for helping me and just being there for me, it really meant a lot to me, so thank you :)

Also, be warned that this chapter is been written at 2:30 A.M so I am sorry for the mistakes. Anyway, on with the story...

Ahsoka Tano's POV:

I felt dizzy as I was brought out of the dream state that I was in. I moved my hand behind me to feel for Anakin but all I grasped onto was the bedsheets. I wonder where he is, I haven't seen him in a while.

I got up out of bed and another wave of dizzyness hit me and I widly turned around to the refreasher. As the door opened, instead of running straight for the sink, I slam straight into a muscular chest. Gentle hands gripped my waist to keep me from rebounding off him. I looked up expecting Anakin but it was the man again, he was grinning down at me with a gleam of happiness and excitement in his eyes. His brown hair drapped across his forehead, on the right. He wore a long brown coat, and a sort-of chestnut brown coloured tux but with a white shirt. What made me smile was the fact that he once again wore his bow-tie, except it was brown.

"Oh, hello Tano, it is really good to see that you are up and awake because I have had the most brilliant idea and there was no-body around to listen to it so I thought that you would be up for it.'' He said with a smile.

Before I could answer back, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my quarters and made me run along with him down the hallway and into a really small room which held a bright, blue police phone box right in the middle of it. The man let go of my hand and excitedly fetched a key from his pocket and placed it in the keyhole. Once he got the door opened he ran inside leaving me outside.

I heard a noise, almost like a hum from inside the phone box. This was starting to cross over the line of madness. I walked into the phone box but I once I got in the box and wave of shock hit me and I couldn't believe my eyes. The phone box was bigger on the inside then the outside.

This can't be happening, this isn't real. I ran outside the box and searched all the sides to make sure that what I was seeing was real. Once I had checked, I ran back inside to try and get the man to explain how this is possible. I saw him working around a console and pulling levers.

"It's bigger on the inside" I said in shock, my voice quivering.

"Yeah" He just replied back, making it seem like it was an everyday thing. I suppose to him, it is an everyday thing.

" It's alien?" I asked as a joke.

"Yeah" He replied with serious tune in his voice as he looked at me.

I couldn't really get my head around this. I mean, this was just strange.

"Are you alien?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah. It's called the TARDIS, this thing, T.A.R.D.I.S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can travel anywhere in space, anywhere at all."

"Who are you?" I asked, I needed an answer this time.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you." He said with a smile and a wave. "Although, that is a bit of a let down after explaining that my ship can travel anywhere in time and space."

The Doctor's POV:

"So, anywhere in time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?" I asked with a grin. It was nice to have Ahsoka back in the TARDIS, it never felt the same when she was gone. I would always talk to myself because I had forgotten that she was gone, but now, she is back and it never felt more good.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Ahsoka said with disbelief shown all over her face. Her expression almost made me laugh.

"Don't belive me? I'll show you." I said with a grin and started pulling leavers down before she had the chance to explain. The TARDIS hummed with life. Ahsoka still stood there, watching my moves. The TARDIS crashed down, throwing me and Ahsoka down on the ground very suddenly.

"Okay, this is crazy, you are crazy." Ahsoka said as she got herself up off the ground and walked out of the doors. I grinned and picked myself up and I laughed to myself and counted to ten, when I reached ten, she burst back inside with the most biggest smile I had ever seen, it made my heart lurch and made me smile just as much.

"Oh...my...GOD!" She exclaimed with excitement, grinning in the process.

"I know" I simply replied before running to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back outside.

We were greeted with the sight of four stars orbitting around a distant planet called Akhenaten. I had brought her here because this was the first thing I had shown her when we were together the first time.

I smiled to myself as I heard singing from the planet. Ahsoka looked up at me with excitement and I knew that from that look, that she wanted to go and have a look at the planet.

I smiled back down and her before picking her up and spinning her around. I could hear her laughing and that warmed my heart.

This time, she grabbed my hand and tugged me towrds the TARDIS, a smile gracing her beautiful, lit up face. She linked her hand with mine and we walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS.

I smiled down at her as we walked back in and shut the door behind us. I pulled down more levers and banged a few buttons. It took about 1 minute and I landed the TARDIS.

Ahsoka laughed, I am not sure if it was out of excitement or whether she was just laughing buf it didn't really matter to me because I was so happy to see her laugh.

I looked down at her with a smile "Now let's begin our adventure, just like old times"

A/N: So, I decided to do just a chapter with just Ahsoka and The Doctor, just cause :)  
>Please review and tell me how I am doing or what I could work on. Please NO flames. You guys are amazing :) Also once again, sorry for the mistakes as it was written in the early morning<p>


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I didn't think that I would be updating so fast. I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to mckoy12345678910 (Love the name :D ), FalconYT1300, AVP5, wonderfly me, DiamondFlavored, zeowolf47185 and Steph for reviewing before. It meant so much to me :)

Now, I looked back at chapter 13 and laughed at the mistakes in there, it was really funny to me and my friend. I'll go back and fix it when I have time. Also, I spelt the place wrong :P Because I was really tired, it is Akhaten.

On with the chapter...

The Doctor's POV-

"So, we're moving through actual time?" Ahsoka asked with a smile placed firmly on her face.

I smiled and pushed down a couple of buttons, ignoring her question but simply smiling back in return. She walked quickly over to me and faced me.

"So what's it made of, time? I mean, if you can just roll right through it, it's got to be made of something. Like droids are made of scrap metal. So what's it made of?"

"Well not scrap metal, no. No no no. That would be unacceptable."

She glared at me then rolled her eyes. I straightened my bow tie and walked around to the other side of the console in the TARDIS. She followed my exact movements but on the other side and faced me again.

"And we can go anywhere?"

"Well, within reason, well I say reason."

"So we can go backwards in time?"

"And space, yes." I glanced over at her and she was grinning at me. It made my hearts melt.

"And forwards in time?"

"And space, totally. So where do you want to go? Hey? What do you want to see?" I asked with excitment. I really couldn't wait to show her something

"I don't know. Do you know when someone asks you what your favourite book is and straightaway you forget every single book you have ever read?"

"No, not really."

"Well, that is a thing that..." She trailed off, staring up at me. "happens."

"And? Back to the question."

"Okay, So...so...so...So...What I would like to see. What I would like to see. What I would like to see is...something awesome."

I snapped my fingers and whirled around, pulling levers and pressing buttons on the console. The TARDIS hummed into life and jerked around as we traveled through time. It only lasted for a minute. I turned around to see if Ahsoka was okay but she had already left out the TARDIS doors. As I stepped out, I saw the I had landed the TARDIS on an orbiting asteroid.

I smiled and walked out behind her. I quickly caught her and tugged her back towards me before she could catch a glimpse of her surroundings. I made her promise not to look until I gave the word.

"Can you feel the light on your eyelids?" I asked her with excitement. I had wanted to show her this for awhile and I have finally been given the chance.

"Yes, what is it?"

"That is the light given off an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps. Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yes. No. Yes?" She replied with a grin.

"Alright then, three, two, one." She opened her eyes and gasped at the sights before her.

"Welcome to the rings of Akhaten"

"We are in the exact same place Doctor. I'll give you ten points for getting me excited but this is a bit of a let down."

I had to smile at her remark, I really had missed her. "Soka, we have moved back in time. Two hundred and fifty three million years ago."

"It's..." She trailed off, still in shock.

"Oo! It so completely is! But wait! There's more."

"More what?"

"Wait for it, wait for it. In about five...four...three...two...one."

The orbiting asteroids moved around and we saw the pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten.

"What is that thing?" Ahsoka asked in wonder.

"The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sound Singers of Akhate." I explained to her.

She looked up at me with confusion clearly written on her face.

"The who of what?" She asked me with a puzzled expression. She quickly tried to mask the confusion but she knew that I had seen it. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Several words orbiting the same star. All of them sharing the core belief that life in the universe originated here. On that planet."

"All life?"

"In the universe." I replied with a smile. I rubbed her shoulders to warm her up because it seemed really cold.

"And is it true? Did all life originate there?"

"Well it is what they believe. It's a nice story."

She glanced up at me and then back at the temple. I could sense her excitement flowing back into her. I didn't need to be a Jedi to tell that she was once again, very excited.

"Can we see it? Can we see it up close?" She gestured towards the temple with her hands.

I knelt down to eye level with her. I held out my hand and she grinned up at me and placed her hand in mine once again. I pulled her towards the TARDIS and I set the TARDIS on to lock onto Akhaten.

***********************(Time travel stuff)*******************************

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

I still couldn't get my head around as to how crazy this was. I am actally time travelling with a madman in a blue box. How did this man, this wonderfully, crazy man, figure out how to time travel. Time travel would give the Jedi such an advantage over the Separatists in the war.

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the TARDIS knocking me off my feet and once again, on the floor. The Doctor came over and asked me if I was alright. All I could do is simply nod because all the breath had been knocked out of me. He helped me back onto my feet before pulling me into an embrace.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him. He rubbed my back in smooth, calming circular movements. I breathed in and his muscular scent overfilled all my senses. I closed my eyes and just simply continued hug. It felt more intimate then a normal hug but in this moment, I felt lost so the hug really did help.

I rubbed my back for the last time before reaching for my hands and disentangling them from him. He glanced down at me with a warm smile which made me feel safe. He grabbed my hand, interlacing his with mine and we both walked towards the TARDIS doors. He opened the door with a snap of his fingers and we both ran out of the TARDIS.

We were in an allyway but the Doctor continued to run, dragging me along. We turned around the corner and was greeted with the sights of the market of Akhaten. I glanced around at my surroundings and saw many species of creatures. All different types if species talking in different languages that I could not understand.

"Where are they all from?" I asked him with a grin. This all felt so strange and overwhelming.

"Oh, you know, the local system mostly."

"And what do I call them?"

"Well, let's see...There go some Pababalonions" He said, pointing at a small animal that had two heads and tails. It also had horns on it's back and tails. " Ummm...Ah, some Alugerious who came over here after the cold war on their planet Jasharmer." He suddenly looked very excited and pointed towards another species. "Oh, those are the New Carneianans and a Wholavou."

The Doctor walked the Wholavou and raised his hand, as did the Wholavou. They both said 'Bonvonabe' and both shock their heads against one anothers. They then both high-fived each others hands. I guess that it was the Wholavou's greeting on it's world. The Wholavou walked around me and walked away, I lost sight of it because of the mass of the crowd.

"That chap there is dangerous, you don't see much of them anymore." He explained with a smile. "You know, I forget how much I like it here. We should come here more often."

"You've been here before?"

"Yes yes yes. I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter." He ran off after saying that, excited by the market.

"Hang on Doctor! Wait up!" I ran after him, hoping to catch up to him before I got lost in the crowd.

I found him at a stall picking up a packet of blue fruits.

"Mhhh, Exotic fruits." He pulled out what looked like a screwdiver that Anakin would use to fix his ship but the Doctor pressed a button on the screwdriver and it made a buzzing sort of noise. I had already taken a fruit and had bitten into it when he had put his screwdriver back in his tweed jacket.

"Alright. Non-toxic, non hallucinogenic. High in free radicals and low in other stuff. I shouldn't wonder." He said with a smile after he noticed that I had stopped eating the fruit when he had pointed out if anything was wrong with the fruit.

"So why is everyone here?"

"Ah, for the Festival of Offerings. Takes place after every few thousand years or so when the rings align. It is quite a big thing locally...like pancake thursdays." He said with a huge grin.

I smirked as we continued to walk around the market. I almost felt like I belonged with the Doctor. Was that where the force wanted me to belong? Was this my destiny. We walked into this huge creature with red eyes and fangs. It had fins and webbed feets. It growled at me and The Doctor and raised its hand, which had spikes growing all over it, and striked it it downwards towards the Doctor.

'In a race between danger and indecision, the difference between life and death comes down to confidence. Faith in our abilities, certainty in ourselves and the trust we put in others.'

A/N- Wow...I actually turned it into a big chapter. Sorry, it was a bad ending/cliffhanger but I needed to end it somewhere and upload it before I go to sleep.  
>You will get another long chapter next time if there is reviews. Also, next chapter, Anakin will wonder where Ahsoka is. Does the Doctor get hurt? What other bad things (or good) will happen on Akhaten. Review if you want to find out. :) Sorry if there is any mistakes. Thanks for reading.<p>


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin Skywalker POV-

I sat on Ahsoka's bed and waited for her. I really don't know where she is and I am really worried about her. She has been gone for a long time, this wasn't like her, unless she was in trouble. I was informed by the council that me and Ahsoka were going on a mission in the outer rim.

I have looked everywhere for here. I even sent out search parties to look for her. I also tried to reach her through her com but all I got was the sound of static. I really didn't like how this looked. I just really hope that Ahsoka is safe.

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

"Doctor! Look out!"

The creature swung its hand down to strike the Doctor but before it had the chance to connect with the Doctor, I pushed the Doctor out of the way and on the ground. The creature started growling angrily and holding both of its hands up.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka. Calm down. Everything is alright." The Doctor said calmly while he picked himself up off the ground.

"What's happening? Why is it angry at us?"

"It's not an it, it's a she. Dor'een meet Ahsoka, Ahsoka meet Dor'een."

"Dor'een?"

"Loose translation. She sounds a bit angry but she is a total love actually. Aren't you?" He faced Dor'een and scratched her just under her head. "Yes you are. Actually, she was just wondering if you wanted to rent a moped."

Dor'een growled and pointed to a speeder behind her.

"Ummm, so how much does it cost?" I looked up at the Doctor with a hopeful smile.

"Ah, not credits. Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That is what they use for currency here. Psychometry. Objects physically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold." He explain with a grim face.

"That's horrible!" I shouted out. Who would give up precious things to pay for stuff?

"Well better they paying with credits here."

"Well then you pay."

"With what exactly?"

"I don't know, you are one thousand years old. I am sure you must have something valuable with you, something you picked up on travels."

The Doctor had told me earlier that he had lived for over one thousand years. I didn't believe him at first but after everything he had shown me, I don't really think that I want him to prove it.

I heard a loud growl behind me as I watched the Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver and give a frown at it. I turned around to find out where the sound had come from. I saw a couple of different species tossing a ball between each other. A laugh escaped from my lips before I turned around and saw that the Doctor had left.

I looked around before running in one direction. I kept yelling out the Doctor's name but I got no response. I really needed to find him, otherwise I would be stuck here with no way to get back to Anakin.

I turned around to go another way but a little girl in a red dress ran into me. The sight of her shocked me. She looked so scared, so afraid.

"Are you okay?" I asked her but she took one look at me before running off again. I considered running after her but just when she was just out of sight, two men ran into the back of me.

"Have you seen her?" The two men asked me urgently.

"Who?" I didn't trust these people. Ever since Lux had taken me when he had joined Death Watch, I didn't really trust anyone except for Anakin.

"The Queen of Years."

"Who?"

The two men looked at each other before the one who asked me all the questions gestured to the other man and they both nodded. They both ignored my question and ran off in different directions around me. I looked around, really needing the Doctor but he was nowhere in sight. I decided to see if I could find that little girl.

I walked in the direction she was heading which was leading me away from the crowd. I walked into a hut that looked worn down. I could not see the little girl anywhere.

Suddenly, a loud bang emitted from behind me. I whirled around with a gasp but I didn't see anything. The hut was filled with junk and spare parts so I guess something could of fallen.

"Hello?" I shouted out but got no response. I walked over to where I had heard the bang but then another louder bang came from behind me. I gasped again spun around and was met with the sight of the little girl who also gasped.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you lost?" She looked like she had been crying, she looked terrified. She stared at me for a few minutes before running away, further into the rooms of the hut. I had to find her and make her realize that she was safe with me because it is as clear as day that she is frightened.

I walked into the closest room which had empty crates and old, rusty pipes in it. I walked around one of the crates and she shot out from behind it so fast that she gave me a fright. She was gasping and staring wildly at me while I was trying to calm myself down from the shock I had recieved. We both looked at each other and started laughing. I don't really understand why she was laughing but I found all of this, with the Doctor, so strange.

"Are you all right?" I asked her and she simply nodded back in response. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Why, little one?" I asked her with concern.

She stared up at me with wonder and complete amazement.

"You don't know me?"

"Sorry, I really do not know you."

"So why did you follow me?" She asked while tilting her head to one side in confusion. I knelt down to her so I could be eye level with her.

"To help you, you look lost."

"I don't believe you."

"I've got no idea who you might be. I've never been here before. I've never been anywhere like here before. I just saw a little girl who looked like she needed help."

"Really?"

"Really really."

She looked like a human except she had what looked like gills on either side of her upper face. She had long, flowing ginger hair and blue eyes. She wore a red cloak over her dress.

"Can you help me? Can you please help me?" She asked me with desperation and fear laced in her voice.

"That's why I'm still here. I will help you, I promise. Tell me what is going on. Why were you running?"

"Because I need to hide!" She exclaimed before glancing across the room. Suddenly, three creatures in masks and suits appeared in the center of the room. They started to speak in a hushed tone and got louder and harsher each time.

"Merry. Where are you, Merry?" The creatures rasped out. Their voices made the room seem so cold. I assumed then that the girls name was Merry when I glanced over at her and saw that she was quivering in fear.

I held out my hand towards Merry. "I know the perfect box, it can keep you safe."

"Merry! Where are you, Merry?" The creatures rasped out again. This time, it sounded more threatening then the last time they called out her name. They started walking around the room, clearly hunting for her. Merry looked at my hand before placing her hand in mine.

We both ran out of an exit that connected to the allyway that I had came down when I was trying to find Merry. We ran as fast as we could down the allyway and we paused just near the exit. I checked around the corner for the large crowd that I had lost the Doctor in but there were only two different species which had passed and was not in sight anymore. I led Merry back to the place where the Doctor had landed the TARDIS.

"What's this?"

"A spaceship-y thing. Timey. Spacey." I couldn't really explain because I am still having trouble of getting my head around this whole time travel machine.

"It's teeny!"

"Ha! You wait." I pushed to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. I tried again another time but the same thing happened, knocking didn't work either. Merry must have gathered that something was wrong because she stared up at me with concern blazing in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked me with her quite and soft tone of voice.

"I don't know." I heard a large clanging noise come from the inside of the TARDIS. Merry kept her gaze on me before she walked to the back of the TARDIS and wedged herself in between the wall and the wood panels of the TARDIS. I really didn't like the fact that she hid behind the TARDIS alone, so I wedged myself next to her."I don't think it likes me. So, what's happening? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"No. I'm just scared." Merry replied with an terrified, yet exhausted, expression on her face.

"Of what?"

"Getting it wrong." Merry replied. She sounded like she was holding back tears.

"Okay, can you pretend like I'm totally a local species and explain?"

"I'm Merry Galel."

"Really not local, sorry."

I am the Queen of Years. They chose me when I was a baby. The day the last Queen of Years died." Merry explained while I turned to face Merry more.

"Okay." That was all I could simply reply which was prompting Merry to explain more.

"I'm the vessel of our history. I know every chronicle, every poem, every legend, every song in Akhaten."

"Every single one? I hated learning about history because of the long war between the Jedi and the Sith. Sometimes it just really becomes overwhelming. Anyway, what has got you so frightened?"

Well now I have to sing a song in front of everyone. A special song. I have to sing it to a god. I'm really scared."

"Everyone's scared when they're little, Merry. I used to be terrified of getting lost when I was your age because the temple I grew up in was such a big place, I to have nightmares about it. And then I got lost but I found my way back. So. This special song, what are you scared of exactly?"

"Getting it wrong and making Grandfather angry."

"And do you believe that you'll get it wrong? Because I don't. I don't think that you will get it wrong. I think you, Merry Galel, will get it very very right." I said before gingerly placing her hand on Merry's shoulder. Merry's whole face brightened up before a huge smile spread across her face and she embraced me in a tight embrace.

"Alright, come on Merry. You just have to face your fears head on." I held out my hand and Merry placed her hand on top. I led her out from behind the TARDIS and walked towards the crowds. We eventually found their way back but Merry was greeted by the two men who were asking me earlier if I had seen Merry. The men reached out their hands and Merry looked up at me for comfort. I nodded and Merry placed her hands in the mens without looking away from me. Merry looked at me one last time before the men took her away.

I watched as Merry was moved a fair distance away. The Doctor suddenly came up behind me, eating on one of the exotic fruits that I had been eating earlier.

"What have you been doing?" He asked. There was a hint of excitement and promise by the tone in his voice.

"Exploring." I simply said back with a smile, still staring at where I had last seen Merry. I slowly turned her head away and looked at the Doctor with a large grin spreading across my face. The Doctor simply smiled and shrugged before taking another sip from the exotic fruit and walking ahead of me.

I stared at him with wonder. "Hey, where are you going now?" I got no response as he continued to walk away with his fruit so I took off after him.

The Doctor and I ran into a stadium. A lot of different species of creatures and people were sitting down on the rows of seats. The stadium was facing the temple of Akhaten. In the middle of the stadium was Merry Galel. The Doctor took in his surroundings before taking my hand and leading me to the row in the front. We both apologized quietly and found some empty seats that we could sit down on and watch the Merry.

"Are we even supposed to be here?"

"Shh." The Doctor kept staring at the temple.

"But are we?" I looked up at him with a smile.

"Shhhhh." The Doctor raised a finger to his lips and looked down at me with a smile as big as ny own.

Merry Galel looked back worriedly at me. I wish I could be there next to her and helping her. All I could do is smile and nod at her. All Merry could do was nod back and face the temple.

Merry started singing the traditional song to the god of Akhaten. Nobody in crowd sang along though but it didn't matter. Her voice sounded like one of an angel.

You could tell she was nervous at first because she took shaky breaths at first.

"Look, she is singing to the mummy in the temple. They call it the old god. Sometimes Grandfather." The Doctor explained, pointing at the temple.

I glanced at him with the smile never leaving my face. "What is she singing?"

"The long song. A lullaby without end. To feed the old god. To keep him asleep. It has been going for millions of years. Chorister handing over to Chorister. Generation after generation after generation."

Merry Galel finished her song with a sudden stop after a shake ripped though and shook the land we were on. Suddenly a beam picked her up and she looked at me in fright. "Help me!" Merry yelled at me. The Doctor and me rushed to our feet and ran to help Merry but it was too late. Merry Galel was transported to the temple.

The Doctor and I both looked towards the temple. We both started looking for something to help reach Merry but it was no use, there was nothing. The Doctor stared at the temple once more before walking away, the way they came in.

I studied him when he left in baffled shock. He can't just walk away like that and leave Merry alone like that. I ran after him quickly.

"Why are we walking away? We can't just walk away. I told her that everything would be alright but it didn't and now I am going to help her, not walk away." I yelled at him in despair. I needed to make him see that running away will solve nothing.

A/N- Hey, thank you so much for the reviews, the amount I got is amazing and I am so touched by it :) This is a really long chapter actually so I really hope that you enjoyed it. I didn't expect it to be this long actually. I planned for it to be a quick and short update but I got carried away :P So I hope you enjoyed this chapter please, please read and review. Also, next chapter...How is Ahsoka going to help Merry? Does Anakin leave to go on the mission or will he continue looking for Ahsoka? Who is this old god? Well, find out next chapter if there is any reviews. Also, I will put in everyone that reviewed for this chapter and last chapter in the next chapter. Thanks EVERYONE :)

-Tasha 


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin Skywalker's POV-

A deep and weary sigh escaped my lips as I looked out into space. I got a astromech to fly the ship while I thought of a way to find Ahsoka. Where is Ahsoka? It is really not like her to go off like this. I have always wanted to keep Ahsoka safe, to protect her from the evil that is infesting the galaxy. I want nothing to hurt her but that is what's driving me crazy at the moment.

She could be out there, hurt and alone. I am truly trying my hardest to find her but it seems like she has just disappeared. I am not going to give up though, not until I have her alive and in my arms.

The Council wanted me to go on the mission but I couldn't go off somewhere, not when Ahsoka was out somewhere in the galaxy. I was going through her room earlier to find anything that would give me a clue as to where she is and I had found a poster of a planet called Akhaten which was circled with pen. There was also a picture of a temple which was also circled. It had writing right next to the picture which said 'Come along, Skywalker.'

I knew this was a clue because it wasn't Ahsoka's handwriting. So I had looked up Akhaten on the Holonet and I did find co-ordinates to the temple so I am making my way there now. I wonder how the Jedi would feel if they knew that I had left to find my snips.

A buzzing noise interrupted my train of thoughts. It indicated that I had landed on Akhaten. I put on my Jedi robes and told the astromech to stay on the ship. A little part of me wondered if she was really here, if she was safe, or even alive but I feel like I would know if she was dead because of the strong bond we share, not only as master and padawan but also as lovers.

I walked off the ship and was greeted by a large crowd of people, all different species. This was going to be a lot harder then I thought. I walked with the crowd for a bit, looking everywhere for Ahsoka. She had to be here somewhere. I closed my eyes and focused on her, on her smile, her eyes, the beautiful moments we had shared together. I suddenly got hit with a vision. It was her. She was running towards something or running away, I couldn't really make it out because it was unfocused. I also saw a little girl. A wave of sickness swept through me and I got pulled out of the vision.

I looked around and I saw the little girl from my vision. I walked up to her slowly. She's a human girl who looked about ten years old, she was knelt in front of a statue of a blue box which had wet paint on one of its sides that said 'Bad Wolf'. Something about her told me that she could help me.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but I was wondering if you have seen a girl called Ahsoka. She is a Togruta and is up to my shoulders in height."

She glared up and me and rolled her eyes before standing up. "Well I would of if I had been living two hundred and fifty three million years ago. I assume you are talking about the Doctor and Ahsoka Tano. They were here, they are long gone now."

I stared at her in disbelief and my brow crinkled in confusion. "I'm sorry, I thought you said two hundred and fifty three years ago. That can't be right. Ahsoka was with me just a day ago. Look kid, I care very much about Ahsoka and I really need you to tell me where she is."

"You will not find her where you are wanting to go. Go back to where you came from and she will be there." She walked away from me before I could ask her anything more.

I couldn't feel Ahsoka here. Would she already be back at the temple? It's worth a shot. I went back to my ship and told the astromech to fly us back to the temple, where I hope Ahsoka was there. If not, I might have to go and look for her friend Daniel.

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

The Doctor ran past all the market stalls and went to Dor'een and started to speak but turned to me when I had caught up to him

"Listen, there is one thing you need to know about travelling with me. Well, one thing asides from the blue box and the two hearts. We don't run away, never."  
>He looked back at Dor'een when she growled at him once again.<p>

"I need something precious of yours." He said quickly.

"Well you must have something. After all the places you have seen, you have to have something." I replied back with.

He pulled his sonic screwdriver back out again and gave a grim look at me. "Well, only this. I really don't want to give it away though because it may come in handy."

"You are one thousand years old and that's it? Your spanner?"

He looked like he had just been shot down in flames for a minute. "Screwdriver, sonic screwdriver."

I only really have my padawan braids and a ring that my father had given to me before he died. I had to pick one to give away quickly though because the Doctor had a look of urgency on his face.

I sighed quickly before taking my padawan braids off and giving it to Dor'een. She looked it over before gesturing towards the Moped. The Doctor ran and sat on the front seat and patted the seat behind him, gesturing for me to sit behind him. I rolled my eyes and sat down behind him and he powered up the Moped. We zoomed out of the market and headed towards the temple where Merry had been transported.

The Doctor's driving was much scarier that Anakin's, and that is saying something. He sped up just before we reached the temple and we crashed down onto the ground with a thud. I had my arms around him and was holding onto him so tightly that I never even realized it.

"Okay Ahsoka, time to let go."

"I can't." I exclaimed, still gripping onto him. Flying with him was a truly terrifying experience, more terrifying then Anakin flying and that's saying something. He should just stick with flying the TARDIS.

"You are going to have to."

"Why?"

"Because it really hurts." He gasped out in pain, his hands gripping onto the handles of the moped.

"Oh, sorry Doctor." I loosened my grip on the Doctor's shoulder and he leaped off the Moped. He helped me get off and then he scanned a door with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, that is interesting. A frequency-modulated acoustic look. The key lock changes every ten million billion zillion times a second." He said with a look of wonder splayed across his face.

"Well can you open it?" I asked with impatience. Merry is alone in there and she is afraid, I can feel it.

"Technically no. In reality, also no. But still, let's give it a stab." He took a few steps back and and rammed into the door. He didn't really do anything more then damage his shoulder.

Merry Galel's POV-

I am so afraid, so alone. I looked around at the inside of the temple. This is how the old Queen of Years died, I am sure of it. There was a glass cage, like a box. A glass box. But what was frightening was the fact that there was an animal sitting on a chair in the glass box. An animal, a beast.

There was a Chorister singing a song to the beast. "Do not wake from your slumber. Please do not wake from your slumber." He sounded afraid when he sang, afraid of the beast.

Where is Ahsoka? She promised that everything will be alright but I didn't get it right.

************************************************** ********************************  
>Ahsoka Tano's POV-<p>

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door. He started to struggle but managed to get a hold on the door. The door slowly started to rise open. The Doctor got underneath the door and held the sonic screwdriver up to keep the door open. We saw Merry staring at a species of some sort in a glass box.

"Ah! Hello there! I'm the Doctor. You've met Ahsoka. She was supposed to have a nice day out. Oh well, day is still early. Are you coming with us Merry?" She shook her head as if to say no. The door lowered a bit and the Doctor struggled to keep it open. "Did I mention that this door is immensely heavy?" The Doctor added.

"You must leave now, you will wake him." Merry guestered towards the person in the box.

"Really quite extraordinarily heavy." The Doctor said with a pleading look.

I saw how frightened Merry was so I walked past the Doctor and next to Merry.

"Merry, you need to come with us. We can help you."

"No! You said everything would be alright, that I would get it right but I didn't."

"How do you know? You don't know anything. You have to go now or he will eat all of us."

I walked over to get a look at the person in the box who was asleep in the chair."Well...he is ugly. But you know what? I don't think he looks big enough."

"Not our meat...our souls." Merry said with a frightened glance towards the person.

I reached out to try and help her but she suddenly screamed and she placed her fingers on her head. I was suddenly stuck to the glass box. Once Merry saw that I could not move, she took her fingers off her head.

"He doesn't want you, he wants me. You have to go now." She pleaded.

"Yes. And you don't want that do you? You want us to walk out of this really quite astonishingly heavy door and never come back." The Doctor said, still struggling with keeping the door open.

"Yes."

"I see, right, Ahsoka's right. Absolutely never going to happen." He looked at the door before moving out from below the door into the room, he dropped his sonic screwdriver on the floor and quickly picked it up right before the door shut us inside.

"Doctor? Did you just lock us in?" I asked with dread, still stuck to the box.

"Yeah."

"With the soul eating monster?" I replied.

"Yes."

"And is there any way to get out?"

"What, Before it eats our soul?" He asked with a smile while he straightened his bow-tie.

"Ideally, yeah."

"Possibly. Probably...there usually seems to be." He replied with a grin

Third person POV-

The Doctor paced around the room, watching Ahsoka, Merry and the beast inside the glass box.

"God rest your weary, holy head. Do not wake from slumber, please do not wake from slumber." The Chorister kept singing over and over again, he rocked back and forward on his knees near the beast.

"Doctor..." Ahsoka whispered, trying not to distract the Chorister from his song. "Why is he still singing?"

The Doctor and Merry both glanced at the Chorister. "He is trying to sing the Old God back to sleep. But that's not going to happen." The Doctor sank to his knees, right in front of the Chorister. "He is waking up, mate. He is coming, ready or not. You are going to want to run." The Chorister stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the Doctor. "That's it then. The song is over." The Doctor said before helping the Chorister to his feet.

"The song is over. My name is Chorister Asbethix and the long song ended with me." The Chorister reached for his wrist which had a device attached to it. He pushed a button and instantly transported away, out of the temple.

"That is it then, the song is over." The Doctor concluded with a clap of his hands. He quickly turned around and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the beast. The beast's eyes snapped open and it roared at him. It got out of it's seat and started banging against the glass box that trapped him inside.

"You've woken him! I told you that this would happen!" Merry screamed in fright. She watched the beast trying to break out from the box.

"He's waking because it is his time to wake up. To feed. On you, apparently. On your stories." The Doctor told Merry without looking away from the beast.

"Doctor, she didn't say stories, she said souls." Ahsoka grounded out, flashing a glance of anger towards the Doctor for scaring Merry.

"Same thing. The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that has ever happened to us, people we love, people we lost...people we found again against all odds. He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of The Queen of Years." The Doctor explained, his brow crinkling in confliction.

Ahsoka looked angrily over at the Doctor. "Stop it! You're scaring her." She told the Doctor in a hushed tone, gesturing with her eyes in the direction of Merry.

"Good. She should be scared. She is sacrificing herself. She should know what it means." He said with anger clearly present in his tone. "Do you know what it means Merry?"

The beast slammed itself against the box, the force of the beasts weight caused a crack to appear on the glass box.

"A god chose me."

"It's not a good, it'll feed on your soul but that doesn't make it a god." He walked over to Merry and knelt next to her. "It is a Vampire and you don't have to sacrifice yourself to him."

Merry kept glancing back and forwards between the moster and the Doctor.

"Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? One you might not have heard. All the elements in your body were forged many millions of years ago in the heart of a faraway star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elments came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and tore apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings. Until, eventually, they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe. There is only one, Merry Galel. And there will never be another." He turned to face the moster in the box and pointed at it angrily. "Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice, it's a waste."

Merry turned to face the Doctor completely with a face of uncertainty.

"So...if I don't, everyone else..."

"Will be fine." The Doctor finished off for her.

Merry closed her eyes as she debated over the conflict that she was torn apart by.

"How do you know?" Merry asked as she opened her eyes once more.

"There is always a way Merry." The Doctor said with a smile.

"You promise?"

The Doctor glanced over at Ahsoka with the same smile and held out his hand for Merry to place her hand into "Cross my hearts." He said with a wink towards Ahsoka. Merry then debated quickly before placing her hand into the Doctor's hand. She glanced over and focused on Ahsoka. Ahsoka could feel the weight that kept her stuck to the box gradually reduce and after a moment she could move. She immediately moved away from the box and to the Doctor's side.

The monster in the box rammed itself against the box once again, causing it to make another large crack on the side of the box. Suddenly, the whole ground beneath Ahsoka, The Doctor and Merry shook violently underneath them.

"Something is coming. What's coming?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Vigil!" Merry said in fright and clearly in a state of panic.

"And...What's the Vigil?" The Doctor asked Merry while keeping an eye on the beast in the box.

"Well, if the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon..."

"Yes?" The Doctor and Ahsoka both asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's their job to feed her to Grandfather." Merry finished off. All of a sudden, a bright flash of light beamed into the middle of the temple and the creatures that Merry had been running from before had appeared in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Merry pleaded to them as they approached her.

Ahsoka put herself between the Vigil and Merry. "Don't even think about it."

The Doctor placed himself in front of Ahsoka with his sonic screwdriver. "Yep. Don't even try anything. I'm armed...with a Screwdriver."

While the Doctor distracted the Vigil, Ahsoka turned to Merry. "Merry, you said you knew every story. You must know if there is another way out if here."

"Ah, there is a tale...a secret song. A secret song that opens a secret door."

"How does it go? Can you sing it?" Merry looked around before nodding. She started to sing a tune and a door on the other side of the temple opened up.

The Vigil noticed this and walked towards Merry but the Doctor aimed and pressed his a button on his sonic screwdriver at them and it somehow kept them from moving.

"Go!" The Doctor told Ahsoka, telling her to take Merry out of the temple and back to the moped. As soon as they got outside and turned around to watch the Doctor, the Doctor let go of the button and ran for the door. He turned around just as he watched the Vigil disappear but the creature inside the box smash the glass and break free. It roared when a beam of light shone down on him, the light shone all the way to a sun that was close by. It lit it all up and it turned orange with flames bursting around the sun. The creature stopped roaring once the light went to the sun and it crumbled down into it's chair and stopped breathing.

"Doctor, where did the Vigil go?" Ahsoka asked worridly.

"Grandfather's awake now. They are no use of function."

"Well you could sound a bit happier about it." Ahsoka said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Actually, I think I have made a bit of a tactical mistake. More of a semantics mix up, really."

Ahsoka stared worridly up at him. "What mistake?"

"I thought that the old god was Grandfather. I was wrong. It was just Grandfather's alarm clock."

"Sorry, a bit lost. There's an old god?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The ground shook again and they all looked up at the sun. It was shooting out electricity.

"Oh my stars." Ahsoka said in shock, she was truly lost for words. She turned and looked at the Doctor.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, against that. I'm up for ideas." The Doctor smiled down at Ahsoka.

Merry suddenly looked up at them with a betrayed and hurt expression. "You promised. You promised!"

"I did, I did promise." The Doctor replied with a grim look.

"He'll eat us all, spreading across the system, consuming the seven worlds. And when there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey amoung the stars." Merry said with a frightened look directed at the Doctor.

They all glanced back up at the moving sun which had now formed a face.

"I say leg it." Ahsoka said blankly.

"Leg it where exactly?" The Doctor replied with a grin.

"I don't know. Lake District?" Ahsoka said with a smirk, one one that ever so often was splayed across Anakin Skywalker's face.

"Oh, the Lake District's lovely. Let's go there. We can eat scones. They do great scones in 1927."

They both smirked at each other before taking a glance at Grandfather, the soul-eating god which was the size of a massive planet.

"You're going to fight it, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked the Doctor.

"Regrettably yes, I think I may be about to do that." The Doctor said with a grim face as he stared at Grandfather.

"It's really big."

"I've seen bigger." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Seriously?"

"Are you joking?! It's massive!" The Doctor said with a serious expression.

"Well what can I do to help?" Ahsoka asked.

"You can't. You have to leave. Take Merry with you." The Docotr turned around and started to walk away.

"What about all that stuff you said. We don't walk away." Ahsoka shouted at him.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and walked back to where Ahsoka was standing. "No, we don't run away. But when we're holding onto something precious, we run. We run and run as fast as we can. And we don't stop running till we are out from under the shadow. Now, off you pop. Take the moped, I'll walk."

The Doctor walked around the temple and found a spot where he could face the Grandfather.

"Any ideas then? Righty ho, didn't think so. Alright then." The Doctor said to himself quietly.

Ahsoka managed to get Merry back to the stadium where she had sang earlier on in. All the crowds were still in their seats.

"Isn't he frightened?" Merry asked Ahsoka while looking at the temple and the blazing god behind it.

"I think he is, I think he is very frightened."

"I want to help." Merry simply said while turning to look at her.

"So do I." Ahsoka said with tears in her eyes. "I want him to get through this."

Merry walked up to where she had last sang before and looked around before facing the temple and started to sing a song.

***"Rest Now, my warrior. Rest now, my warrior. Rest." ***

The Doctor could hear the song from the temple and looked up at Grandfather. "Okay then, that's what I'll do. I'll tell you a story."

***"Live. Wake up. Wake up and let the cloak of light cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up. Wake up."***

"Can you hear them? All these people that lived in terror of you and your judgement, all these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves to you, can you hear them singing?"

***"Live. Wake up. Wake up and let the cloak of light cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up. Wake up."***

"Oh, you like to think that you're a god. But you're not a god. You're just a parasite. Eating out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow so...so, come on then, take mine, take my memories."

***"Live. Wake up."***

"But I hope you've got a big appetite. Because I have lived a long, long live and I have seen a few things." The Doctor said as the parasite attached sun dust particles to him which let the parasite have his memories.

***" Wake up and let the cloak of light cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up. Wake up."***

"I walked away from the last great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out. Moment by moment until nothing moment until nothing remained, no time, no space, just me! I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the minds of a madman! And I have watched universes freeze and creations burn! I have seen things you wouldn't believe! I have lost things you'll never understand! And I know things, secrets that must never be told! Knowledge that must never be spoken of! Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze! So come on then! Take it! Take it all baby! You have it all." The Doctor sunk to his knees after the sun particles, exhausted after allowing the parasite to have his memories.

The parasite god slowly started to burn up and away.

***Cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up. Wake up."***

Merry ended her song with a smile, knowing that she, Ahsoka and The Doctor had saved Akhaten. After a few moments of watching the parasite slowly burn up, but after a few minutes, it came back. The face of Grandfather. He didn't go, he just came back, wanting more.

A/N- Well there you go. Sorry for the short update. A BIG THANK YOU TO AVP5, wonder, TheDoctorCT-21-0408 and katierosefun for reviewing. Also, AVP5 made me wonder something from the review that was left. If you could travel in time, what would you do? Thanks for reading, let me know the answer. If you have any suggestions or comments about the story, please leave a review and I will get back to you.

Also, there is an actual link that I can send to you if you PM me. It will send you to Youtube where you can listen to the song Merry had just sang. I listened and it is truly such a great and amazing song so PM me if you wish to hear it. You won't regret it :)

-Tasha xoxox


	17. Chapter 17

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

In the art of war if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the approaching battles. But if you only know yourself and not your enemy, for every victory, there will always be a defeat.

All too often, we mask the truth in artifice, concealing ourselves for fear of losing the ones we love or prolonging a deception for those we wish to expose. We hide behind that which brings us comfort from pain and sadness or use it to repel a truth too devastating to accept.

I definately did not know the Doctor, not one bit, but then why do I feel like I remember him? Why do I feel like I have been with him before? He is different from anybody I have ever met before. He is smart and kind and completely wonderful, he is flawless.

My heart started beating ten times faster when I saw the old god come back to life. I felt the Doctor in the force, he was in pain. I have to save him. I can't just leave him there alone.

I glanced over at Merry who looked back at me, wondering what to do. I ran over to her and gripped her arms gently. "Merry, I have to save him. You have m stay here and remain safe. I don't want you to be hurt, that is the last thing I want. Stay here, keep safe, please, I'll go and help the Doctor."

She glanced down and the ground before looking back up at me with a smile. She nodded at me with hope so immanent in her eyes. I hugged her quickly then ran to the moped. I hopped on and started the machine up. It roared into life with a shudder. I backed it up and flew it in the direction of the temple, where the Doctor was.

******************************( She gets to the temple.)**************************

My heart lurched and felt like it had stopped beating when I saw the Doctor clutching his heart, trying to get his breath. I knew that he had tried to talk to the old god but something had clearly gone wrong.

My gaze caught on the sight of my ring that my father gave me. It meant a lot to him and means so much to me. I turned to face the old god and took off my ring with my trembling hands.

"Still hungry?" I asked the old god who simply flared back in response "Well I brought something for you."

The old god make the temple shake as a smile splayed across its face. The Doctor glanced over in my direction with worry displayed so evidently.

"This..." I held up the ring to show the old god." The most important ring in all history. It's full of stories, full of history and full of a future that never got lived. Days that should have been and never were. Which was passed onto me."

Sadness swept through me, almost in a drowning motion and in that exact moment, I just wanted to sit down and let the sadness take hold of me. I needed to be strong though, for the Doctor and for myself.

"This ring isn't just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live, an infinty. All the days that never came. These are my dad's."

I held it up more for the old god who made it's particles pick up the ring from my hand and desolve it so it could eat it. My eyes filled up with tears and the sadness took over me. I could hear the Doctor pick himself up off the ground and moments later placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, go on then, eat up." The Doctor shouted to the old god. The ground rumbled one last time before the old god's smile slowly turned to a frown. "Are you full? I expect so. Because there is quite a lot of difference isn't there? Difference between what has been and what should have been. There's an awful lot of one but there's an infinity of the other. And infinity is too much, even for your appetite."

The old god suddenly burst into flames and flares. You could hear the sound of the people of Akhaten cheering and celebrating from far away. They were finally free and so was Merry. I glanced up at the Doctor with tears still in my eyes and smiled at him. He brushed two fingers across my jawline then over my cheekbone till he got to the damp trail that the teardrops had left behind. He gently wiped them away while never taking his eyes off me. I was mesmerized in his eyes, they were just filled with passion and love. He interlaced our hands together and with a smile, we both started walking back to the moped.

The TARDIS hummed back into life when I shut the door behind me. I got to say goodbye to Merry which was fantastic. She was going to continue to rule Akhaten till she decided to leave, I know she is going to be a brilliant leader. I caught sight of the Doctor grinning as he was pulling levers down with a smile. I gently smiled to myself. I cannot believe all that had happened today. My heart broke a bit now that I realized that this was it, I wasn't going to see anything else now after this. It was only one trip.

"Home again, home again, jiggity jig." The Doctor proclaimed with a grin when he looked up at me.

I turned around swiftly and opened the doors and I was greeted with the sights of the Jedi temple.

"It looks different."

"Nope. Same temple, same city, same planet. Ha hey! Same day actually, not the bad, eh? Not bad at all. Hole in one." The Doctor said with a smirk.

I quickly looked over at him as I shut the door again. I turned around only to be greeted by the sight of his chest right in front of my face. He was clearly troubled as he had a frown placed on his lips.

"What are you doing Doctor?"

"I don't know...just making sure, I guess."

I tilted my head to one side in confusion. "Of what?"

"You remind me of someone, someone who is...gone." He said in a said and distant voice.

"Well whoever she is, I'm not her. Okay? If you want me to travel with you then that's fine but it has to be me. I'm not a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I'm not going to compete with a ghost."

"No, I want you, the actual you to travel with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my padawan braids. Shock ran through me as I gasped. He gently handed it over to me with a smile. "They wanted you to have it back."

"Who did?"

"Everyone, all the people you saved. You. No-one else, Ahsoka.

I smiled as I looked over at him one last time with tears once more in my eyes, before I opened the doors of the TARDIS and started walking up the steps of the Jedi temple. I heard him smile and laugh before shutting the TARDIS doors closed. The TARDIS leaped into life again and I turned around with the smile still splayed across my face as I watched the TARDIS fade away, taking the Doctor on another adventure.

I ran up the remaining stairs and ran down all the hallways until I reached my quarters. I opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Anakin staring at his holopad. He looked so exhausted and worried, you could see it in his eyes. His quickly glanced up and recoiled when he saw me standing there.

His eyes lost all the look of exhaustion and lit up with relief. A smile graced his face so quickly. He placed the holopad down on my bed and swiftly walked over to me and pulled me into a loving embrace.

In its purest from, a union becomes part of our very essence. And when that bond is broken, our essence is forever changed. Like I said, in the art of war if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the approaching battles. But if you only know yourself and not your enemy, for every victory, there will always be a defeat.

A/N- Okay, I am SO sorry about taking a long time to update. I had such bad writers block, really bad. I want to give a HUGE thank you to Kaylee (My friend) because without her constant messaging every five minutes, I would never have gotten around to updating, so thank you Kalyes. Also to AVP5 AND TheDoctorCT-21-0408 for reviewing the last chapter :)

I decided I would give you some quotes and previews for some up-coming chapters because someone requested a snippet of some (By the way- They are NOT in any order, just random quotes). Here you go...

"When you are a time traveller, there is one place you must never, ever find yourself." The Doctor explained to the two of them with a grim look.

"I have to save the Doctor, please, someone help me. I don't know where I am!" I sobbed in fright and confusion. I knew I needed to get out of here.

"The universe is big, it's vast and complicated, and ridiculous. Sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles. Now nine hundred years and I've never seen one." He said with tears trickling down his face, just like mine were.  
>************************************************** *******************************<p>

"Prove yourself Doctor, what are you? Coward or killer?" The Dalek screamed out. The Doctor glanced over at me and there was no hint of doubt about what his answer was.

"The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. That you don't just give up, you don't just let things happen. You make a stand, you say no." She sobbed out as she cried into my chest.

"That's just it Ahsoka, can't you see? Can't you understand that if I could go back and save them then I would but I can't, I can't. I can never go back." His throat tightened at the thought of leaving them all behind.

"Just someone, please." Ahsoka managed to choke out as she shook violently. "Not the whole town, just save someone."

There we go. Hope you enjoyed the few snippets. Now I did recieve a lot of PM's asking for a Doctor/Ahsoka fanfic which I will do actually pretty soon.

Now PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review or PM me on what you think of the story so far and I'll promise to update A LOT more often. Thank you.

- Tasha xoxo 


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin Skywalker's POV-

Ahsoka had become more happier lately. You could feel the it all through-out the force. I turned around in the bed so I could face Ahsoka's bare back. I gently slid my hands under and above her torso so I could pull her close to me. She moaned quietly in her sleep and turned around to face me unconsciously in her sleep.

She had a beautiful smile on her face. Stang, her smile just knocked the breath out of me. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. She smiled even wider and snuggled up closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against my body so that there was no space in between us.

I remember when I first met her, I felt like my life was stuck in repeat, like a broken record. But then there she was. As if hand delivered by fate. I'd never met any like Ahsoka Tano. She was magnetic, exciting and cocky. Ahsoka was excatly what I needed. A beautiful, independable woman who didn't care about my last name or the fate I was destined for. I fell hard in a matter of weeks, I couldn't help it. Ahsoka was perfect, in every single way.

It was almost time for the sun to rise. I lowered my head and kissed her lips passionately. She moaned in delight but kept her eyes closed. I broke the kiss and gently started placing kisses all around her face. She started giggling gently and tangled her fingers through my hair.

"Morning beautiful." I murmered against her forehead as I went to stroke her montrals.

"Good morning, Ani." Ahsoka said dreamily as she opened her stunning, baby blue eyes. But just as quickly as she had opened her eyes, she had them shut again.

A laugh escaped out of my lips before I sat up and drew her upright and once again, up against my body. She suddenly moaned as the coldness ran over her. I swept her up bridal-style and hopped out of bed.

"Come on love, wake up." She snuggled further into my hold, I figured she was trying to get some security and comfort from me. Her eyelids fluttered sluggishly and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "That's it sweetheart, time to wake up."

I walked into the refresher and set her down on a chair. I knelt down and started running a bath for her. I glanced back at her to see her gaze staring down at me with such passion and affection infused in them. I smiled back, giving her exactly the same look.

Once the bath was at a good temperature and was high enough, I switched both taps off, stopping the flow of water. I gently lifted her up again and set her upright on her feet. I started stripping her down and she seemed to have no problem about it.

Once I had stripped her, I picked her up and gently lowered her into the hotbwater that was cascading all around her. The hot water surrounded her, making her limbs loose and limber.

"Thank you, Ani." She mumbled sleeply.

"No problem, love. Now Ahsoka, I have to go and give a report to the council so I may be a while. Go get something to eat, Soka, I'll meet up with you later . Okay?"

She nodded and gestured me to come towards her. I leaned forwards and she placed a hand on my cheek and stroaked it gently. She reached out of the water to give me a passionate kiss.

I returned it with as much passion as I could put into it. She laughed as I broke off the kiss.

"Get going, Ani. I'll see you soon and then we can continue with this." She said with a smirk. I smirked back before standing upright. I looked at her one last time before leaving.

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

To carry a secret is to play with fire. Try to pass it on and you risk hurting someone else. Hold on to it, and eventually you'll get burned.

I got up and answered my door that had been banged on for the last three minutes. Daniel stood there, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Soka, thank the force. Where have you been? I have been trying to get in contact with you for a while." He exclaimed. The Doctor must have gone forward in time when he dropped me off.

"Expolring. Why? What's wrong?" I asked him in concern. He then pulled me into an embrace, making sure that I was ready for the news he had.

Anakin Skywalker's POV-

I walked swiftly along the hallways of the temple. I was already a few minutes late for the meeting. I turned around a corner before bumping into Padmé.

"Oh, I apologize, senator."

"It's fine, Ani." I hated it when she called me that considering I was with Ahsoka now. I looked at her awkwardly as she did the same. "Can we talk please?" She said with a desperate look and gestured to an empty room behind them.

I sighed but nodded. We both walked into the room and before I could even register what was happening, I was pinned up against a wall and Padmé's lips were on mine. She tasted so sweet but I knew this had to stop. I pulled her off me firmly.

"Padmé, stop. I am with someone else who makes me so happy. I can't be with you."

All she did was laughing and then continued to kiss me. The smell of her and her lips on mine made me lose all sort of control that I thought I had. Before I even knew it, I was kissing her back with as much passion as he had. She walked backwards, never breaking the kiss, towards a bed that was waiting for us.

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

Daniel had told me that Matt Dyson and Amanda were staying at the temple for a bit, he had no idea why though. He had found out the room they were staying here in and had set up a camera, so that we could find out what their next move was.

His holopad was linked to the camera. We were going to make sure the camera worked.

"Okay, my beatuiful camera, do you stuff." Daniel said with a grin and he punched in a few buttons.

What I saw in the camera was nothing I could have prepared myself for. Anakin and Padmé kissing. All the breath escaped my body and I felt my heart tighten.

We all have secrets, sometimes ones too awful to explain. Like I said though, to carry a secret is to play with fire. Try to pass it on and you risk hurting someone else. Hold on to it, and eventually you'll get burned. Burning is what hurts the most.

A/N- Hey, sorry it is a short chapter but I wanted to get something up as my sign of saying sorry for the long wait for the last chapter. Thanks to AVP5 and TheDoctorCT-21-0408 for reviewing.

Please PM or review :)

- Tasha xox 


	19. Chapter 19

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

Power, born out of nature. Wars rage on, and victors are crowned. The true power can never be lost or born. True power comes from within.

Sacrifice by its strictest definition takes something precious for the appeasement of a higher power, an abiding devotion to a cause that cannot be satisfied with a simple promise. Because an oath, no matter how solemn, asks nothing in return while true sacrifice demands unspeakable loss.

My heart shattered into a million little pieces when I saw Anakin and Padmé kissing. I can't believe that he would do that to me.

"Turn it off Daniel." I told him in a firm voice, determined not to cry in front of him. I walked around to my bed and sat down, needing a few minutes to catch my breath.

"Soka, I am so sorry. I really didn't know." Daniel explained in a sympathetic tone. He shut down his holopad, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me as he sat down next to me.

Tears spilled from my eyes and trickled down my face. I cannot believe that Padmé, the woman I considered a friend who I could always turn to, was kissing the one person who I had truly loved.

Daniel simply held me tightly against his hard body while I cried for a love that was now lost.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Anakin Skywalker's POV-

Guilt shook all over me as I walked down to Ahsoka's quarters, I could barely stand without shaking. I can't believe I let that happen. I could never look Ahsoka in the eyes again without guilt killing me inside.

I reached her door and stood outside for a few minutes and braced myself. I opened the door with the force and saw Ahsoka asleep in her bed. I shut the door behind me before walking swiftly over to her. I sat on the side of the bed and placed my hands on either side of her face and brought my face down and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Please, please forgive me, Soka." I whispered against her lekku before pulling away and strided across to the other side of the bed and stripped down before hopping into bed with her. I drew her closer to me and cuddled against her.

I have no idea how I am going to explain this to Ahsoka. I can't keep this from her, it will tear me apart. I just really hoped that she can forgive me, I don't know what I would do without her.

She moaned and rolled over in her sleep to face me. I gently brushed a finger along her cheek and then her jawline. She slowly fluttered her eyes open with a groan. She met my gaze and she completely looked away. Her eyes were gray and dull. She pulled out of my reach and got out of bed.

"Soka, we need to talk." I said in a pained tone. I felt my throat tighten as I stared at her back.

She turned around swiftly with tears rolling down her face. "I know what you did, Anakin! You slept with Padmé! How could you do this?! I thought you loved me but you were using me!"

Shock rolled through my body as she trembled in front of me. "Don't you dare say that! I have always loved you, Ahsoka." I strided across to me and knelt down to her height. I gripped her shoulders and and stared at her in the eyes. " I have always loved you, Ahsoka Tano. That will never ever change, no matter what. I made such a stupid mistake and I regret it with every fibre in my body. I am such an idiot and I know that it is a mistake that I cannot take back but I wish I could. I am going to spend the rest of my life making sure that you know that I will only ever love you, Ahsoka Tano. I am so sorry, I can't change what I've done but I can make sure it never happens again, ever."

Sacrifice demands the surrender of things we cherish above all else. Only out of the agony of these losses can a new resolution be born. An undying devotion to a cause greater then one's self. And a moral duty to see a journey through to its absolute completion.

A/N- This is a short chapter because I decided to do two in one day. This chapter was dedicated to AVP5 and TheDoctorCT-21-0408 for reviewing.

Next chapter- Does Ahsoka forgive Anakin or does she decided to leave him, leave reviews to find out.

- Tasha xoxo 


	20. Not chapter sorry

Trailers and trick...

Hey guys, I was looking at my story - Feelings can make you strong - and I am just kind of stuck at the moment so I wanted your opinions on the next new story I shall make.

Now, sorry to say this but I will NOT do Padmé stories UNLESS she is the villian or there would be a plot twist. I have nothing against Padmé but I find her boring and I can't really do stuff from her point of view.

Anyway...You can request a story by leaving a review or simply PM me OR you can pick out of the options I picked, which are...

1. Spin-off from Feelings can make you strong, explaining how Ahsoka and the Doctor met.

2. This is not a story about forgiveness. Meet Ahsoka Tano, the newest resident of The Hamptons. When she was a little girl (and known as Amelia Thates) her father, David Thates, was framed for a horrific crime and subsequently sent to prison. While serving his time, the conspirators plotted and murdered David in order to prevent the truth from coming out. Ahsoka is now back with a new identity and ready to take vengeance on the people that murdered her father and stole her to all the conspirators are Wanda and Matt Dyson. Matt is CEO of Dyson Global, David's old employer, and Wanda is Matt's wife ( Wanda was David's old lover). At first we believe these two power players are the masterminds of the cover up, but we soon realize that they are only the tip of the iceberg. Ahsoka's friend, Lux Bonteri, is there to aid Ahsoka in her plans. Most notably, Lux provides assistance to Ahsoka is the areas of electronic surveillance and espionage. Nothing will stop Ahsoka's pursuit of justice and no one is off limits.

3. Ahsoka Tano, a detective and independent consultant with the Jedi Temple Bureau of Investigation (JTBI), who has a remarkable track record for solving serious crimes by using her razor sharp skills of observation. Within the Bureau, Ahsoka is notorious for her blatant lack of protocol and her semi-celebrity past as a psychic medium, whose paranormal abilities she now admits he feigned. Ahsoka's role in cracking a series of tough high-profile cases is greatly valued by his fellow agents. However, no-nonsense Senior Agent Anakin Skywalker openly resists having Ahsoka in his unit and alternates between reluctantly acknowledging Ahsoka's usefulness and blasting her for her theatrics, narcissism and dangerous lack of boundaries. Anakin's team includes agents Christian Richardson , Jason Ryan , and rookie member Emma Mclaughlin, who all think Ahsoka's a loose cannon but admire her charm and knack for clearing cases.

That is the only three I could think of. Remember that you can request stories as well.

Oh, and I wanted to try a trick on you all, just while I'm here. It's kind of like a magic trick. If you want to take part...read ahead (DO NOT SKIP READ!)

Okay, I want you to imagine a screen between you and I. On that screen, I want you to project a basic shape. Got it? Lock it in. Now I want you to project another shape and put that shape around the shape you have. After you have, here's the fun part. Now concentrate and project that onto the back of my mind. Open up your mind, and imagine sending it to me... Do this before reading the next part...

The two shapes are a triangle and a circle.

That is the trick. Please leave a review saying what shapes you had and the story you pick.

- Tahsa xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Feelings can make you strong 21-

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

Planet Gallifrey. This is where I was born and this is where I died. The first fourteen years of my life, nothing happened, nothing at all. But then I met a man called The Doctor, a man who could change his face. He took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me some of time and space, I thought it would never end. But then came the Army of Ghosts, Torchwood and the war. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died.

"Anakin..." I trailed off in thought. I glanced over at his pleading face. Anyone could see that he was truly sorry. I opened my mouth, ready to forgive him, but nothing came out. My throat tightened and suddenly I wished I was with the Doctor. I pictured him with his absolutely wonderful but strange quirks. I miss the adventures I had with him.

"Ahsoka, I will set Padmé straight right away but first I have to make things right with you. " Anakin said, his face twisted with remorse and grief.

"You can't make this right." I said sadly. "No amount of saying I love you will make it true when it isn't."

"What's going to happen between us?" He asked, fear paralyzing him.

"I don't know Anakin. I need some time to think. I'm going for a walk." I opened the door and walked out of our quarters, my quarters.

I walked down the long and countless hallways of the Jedi Temple. I reached the stairs at the entrance of the temple and breifly looked back. I considered running straight back into my quarters and back into Anakin's arms but I needed to be strong.

I wondered around the lower parts of the city. Hot tears spilled down my face. I bumped into several things when I was walking but I hardly noticed. I started running, I didn't know where but I needed to get further away from the Temple. Suddenly I slammed into someone who held me against their chest so I wouldn't rebound off.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I stammered out shakily. I glanced up and was greeted with the sight of the Doctor's face. "Doctor!" I said in disbelief before hugging him tightly.

"Hello Tano." The Doctor said with a grin. "Now, I was looking for you but the TARDIS got a bit lost and refused to go to the temple so I had to land it a fair distance away. Oh well, you found me which is even better. Tell you what Soka, let me take you back somewhere. Anywhere you want."

My whole body lit up in excitement. I could go on another adventure with The Doctor. Maybe that was what I needed, more time away from Anakin. I gripped the Doctor's hand, lacing my fingers against his. "I would love that. Let's go."

We both smiled up at each other and he squeezed my hand and guided me towards the direction of the TARDIS.

He kept on glancing down at me with his smile still splayed across his face. We reached the TARDIS. He opened the doors with his key and tugged me inside.

"Right, Ahsoka Tano, Where would you like to go?" He ran over to the console and started pushing buttons. I glanced all around at the inside of the TARDIS. Just being back here gave me a headache, but why? It was a pounding ache in my head. But I was happy here, in the TARDIS where I felt like I belonged.

"Ahsoka? You alright?" He asked as he looked over at me in concern. " Yeah, I'm fine. I have an idea about where I want to go. I want to go shopping somewhere awesome and get something then if it is alright, I want to go and go see a friend. Is that alright, Doctor?"

"That is fine, Tano." The Doctor said with an excited look. "Somewhere awesome, here we go." He pulled some levers and the TARDIS once again hummed into life.

-  
>The TARDIS slammed down on the planet Hetichan so suddenly that it knocked us both off our feet. We looked up at the roof before both glancing over at each other and bursting out laughing.<p>

He leaped up with a cocky smile complimenting his face. He leaned over me and offered me his hand. I grasped it and he pulled me up and against his body. His hand ran down my lekku before he stopped and grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back. I seperated myself away from him and walked to the doors. I was greeted by the sight of an old Hetichan playground that I used to play on as a kid.

We both stared at it for a minute before lacing our fingers together and walking over to a block of flats. We bounded up stairs and we eventually got to my friend Shayla Turner's house.

We knocked on the door before I opened the door and let myself and the Doctor in. "Shayla, It's Ahsoka. You there?" I yelled out. Suddenly my human friend Shayla burst into the hallway with a wide grin on her face.

"Ahsoka! Oh my gosh, it has been so long!" She said as she pulled me into a tight embrace. She suddenly noticed the Doctor standing right next to me. "And who is this sexy man, Ahsoka?"

My Lekku turned a deep shade of blue. "Shayla!" I hissed in embrassment. The Doctor grinned before putting out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said with a smile. She suddenly greeted him as if he was not a stranger by placing kisses everywhere on his face. I let her be and I walked into her kitchen. The place still hadn't changed a bit since I had last visited before I was assigned to Anakin.

Shayla walked into the kitchen and was slowly followed by the Doctor who stood by my side once again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gift I wanted to give her.

"I missed you so much, Shayla. I got you this." I said, waiting to see her excitement but she simply stared at it. "It's this thing off the market on this asteriod bizarus place. It's made of umm..." I trailed off, forgetting the name. I turned to the Doctor with a confused expression.

"What was it again?" I asked.

"Bazolium." He said as he took in the room.

I turned back to Shayla who had a frown on her face. "Yeah, Bazolium. When it gets cold, it means it's going to rain and when it gets hot, it means it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather." I said with a smile.

"I've got news for you as well." She said with a grin as she shuffled things around frantically.

"That's great. I get her a Bazolium and she doesn't even say thank you." I said to myself and I could her the Doctor smirking behind me.

"Guess who's coming round. You're just in time." She said as her eyes lit up in excitement.

"I don't know. Just tell me." I said with a tired expression.

"It's Grand-dad, he'll be here any minute now. Right, Cup of tea?" She walked off with a smile, towards the pot sitting on the stove

"Oh my god, she's lost it." I said with fear paralyzing my body.

I heard the Doctor smirk behind me. "Tell me something I don't know." The Doctor said as a joke.

"Grand-dad, her dad, died five years ago in a car accident. Oh my god, she's finally lost it." I walked right near her.

"Shayla, you do know that grand-dad is...gone." I asked in concern.

"She suddenly looked over at me like I was the crazy one. "Yeah, of course."

"Then how can Grand-dad come here?"

She suddenly glanced over at the clock and a grin spread across her face. "Ask him yourself, Ahsoka."

I was about to ask her what did she mean when a sudden silver mist appeared. It morphed into this figure of a person. It had no face or anything, just the same of a human. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Hello Grand-dad, look, it's Ahsoka. Hasn't she grown?" Shayla asked her silver figure with a grin.

The Doctor suddenly stared at the figure before taking off down the hallway and iut the door. I turned around and ran after the Doctor.

We ran into the streets and saw children playing and adults talking with the white figures.

"They're everywhere." The Doctor said, confusion blatant in his eyes.

I turned around to face him and I saw one of the figures walking directly towards him. "Doctor, look out!" I yelled and he quickly turned around but the figure just walked straight through him. When it was walking through him, he had a sheer look of pain on his face. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- *Hides behind door* Is it safe to come out? I AM SO VERY SORRY for leaving and giving such a LONG delay. A whole lot of drama has just been going on and I just completely forgot about this story. Well I do plan to make it up by posting more chapters frequently and with longer content so hopefully that will keep you all happy.

Now, I wanted to say thank you to AVP5, TheDoctorCT-21-0408 AND Puppylovin6363(!) for reviewing and not giving up on me, so thank you very much. Also, to the readers that just read it. It is so nice that you would give up your time to read it so thank you to you all as well. :)

(Previously)...

We ran into the streets and saw children playing and adults talking with the white figures.

"They're everywhere." The Doctor said, confusion blatant in his eyes.

I turned around to face him and I saw one of the figures walking directly towards him. "Doctor, look out!" I yelled and he quickly turned around but the figure just walked straight through him. When it was walking through him, he had a sheer look of pain on his face.

*Well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy...*

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

The white ghosty figure slowly walked out through the other side of him and continued to walk along the street which had children playing with the ghosts.

"You haven't got long, the shift only goes for a few minutes. They are about to fade." Shayla said with a spark in her eyes as she took in the sight of the swarmed street.

"What do you mean 'shift'? Ghosts don't have shifts. Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" The Doctor said with a grim look that overtook the usual bright and happy expression that I was so used to seeing.

This was all so new to me. I mean, fighting a war for the Jedi is hard and always has challenges but all this...stuff with The Doctor is just madness. The Jedi have no idea that any of this stuff goes on because we are in so deeply involved with fighting the war.

Shayla turned and flashed him a smile which turned into a frown. "Oh, he doesn't like it when I know more then him." She said as a joke, her usual sassy side was back.

"But no-ones running, screaming or freaking out." The Doctor replied. You could tell he did not like this situation. I didn't like the fact that he was worried about it either.

"Why should we?" Shayla asked as she stared at her watch. "Oh, its time, they are leaving."

We all stared as the ghost figures slowly began to dematerialize until they completely vanished from sight. Everyone on the street continued what they were doing like nothing had happened.

My confused expression matched his and turned around and followed Shayla back to her house.

Third person POV-

"Gather around people." The Boss of Torchwood Institute said as she walked into the room filled with workers busily typing on their computers. There were also two men who were pushing two big levers on either side of the room.

The workers all stopped what they were doing and gathered around near the smiling boss.

" I would like to announce that we have just measured the ghosts energy at five thousand gigawatts." She said, her brown hair framing her face and she beamed. "Give yourselves a round of applause."

The room broke out in cheers and grins as the workers applauded. The boss grinned and couldn't help but join in.

The Doctor's POV-

'On todays Ghostwatch, people are starting to claim that some of their ghosts are starting to talk.' The reporter said with an amused expression as he read out the daily news.

Me and Ahsoka sat in front of Shayla's Television as we surfed through the holonews. Every channel we went to showed the ghosts. They were even selling ghost merchandise. This was just completely abnormal. Why was no-body afraid of these figures? Why were they not in their homes in fear?

We even flicked through different channels from different parts of Hetichan. The ghosts were everywhere and all appear and vanish at the exact same time.

"It's all over the world. All at the same time. Something is not right." I said as I turned my head to look at Ahsoka.

A sudden question popped up into my head. I faced Shayla who was watching us from behind.

"When did it start?" I asked.

"Well first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar so she goes down"

"No, I mean worldwide." I interrupted her. Ahsoka grinned at me, knowing I really did not want to hear a long story.

"Oh, two months ago. It just happened. Woke up in the morning and there they were. Ghosts everywhere. We all ran around screaming at first. It took a long time to sink in but we realised that we were lucky."

Ahsoka stood up from next to me and took a seat next to her.

"What makes you think it is Grandad?" She asked, confusion still shone in her deep ocean blue eyes.

"It just feels like him. Then there is the smell, can't you smell it? It smells almost exactly like him." Shayla said as she turned her whole body to face Ahsoka.

"I wish I could smell it but I can't." Ahsoka said in a softer and broken voice.

"Well you are not putting in the effort Ahsoka, you need to want him to be here."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets." I realised. I glanced over at Ahsoka as we locked eyes. She gave me a weak smile and it took everything in me not to haul her into my arms arms and comfort her.

"Kinda, yeah." Shayla said in a dull tone.

"Like a psychic link. Of course you want your dad to be alive but you are wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in." I said to her in a soft and calm tone.

"You're spoiling it. Shayla said in a hurt voice, quivering with uncertainity.

"I'm sorry Shayla but there is no Grandad, there is no smell. Just a memory."

"Yeah, but if they are not ghosts then what are they?" Ahsoka spoke softly, her gaze locked onto mine. I stared deeply in her eyes and found it near impossible to answer her. She had such beautiful eyes. She had grown so much since me and her used to be together.

"But you can see them. They are human, they look human." Shayla argued, breaking the silence that threatened to take over the room.

"She's got a point, Doctor. I mean, they are a blurred but you can see them."

"Maybe not. They are pressing themselves onto the surface of the world, but a footprint does not look like a boot." I leaped up as Ahsoka stared at me in more confusion. I grinned and held out my hand. She gingerly placed hers in mine before I hauled her into my arms and help her against me. Without thinking about it, I went down to her height and gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead before tugging her along as I walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - Third Person POV-

"So what have we got, any sign of that power loss?" The Boss of Torchwood Institute asked as she walked over to one of the workers on the computer.

The worker had long black hair that was pulled back tightly into a bun. She had a very professional look to her but a small glint in her eyes said that there was a side of her that she kept well hidden.

"No problems, must have been a glitch." The worker said as she shared a smile with the boss.

The boss reached up and pressed a button on a headset she and all the workers were wearing.

"Rajesh, you got anything?" The voice sounded through his headset.

"Its so boring down here that I am up to book number five hundred and nine." He said with a bored expression as he flicked through the pages of his book.

"Well we just had a great ghost shift." The boss said with excitement coarsing through her voice.

"We still have nothing down here." Rajesh said in disappointment and he put down the book he flicked through.

"All the machines are saying that the sphere can't exist, but there it is." He said as he walked to the front of a circular sphere.

"Anything we can do?" The boss asked out of sympathy.

"Nah, I'm alright. I just gets into your head, like it's staring at you."

She chuckled over her headset at his remark. "Well we'll catch up soon. Report to me if anything has changed. Thanks Raj."

Before he could come up with my own reply, she had turned off the headset. Rajesh flounced over to the stairwell and bounded up to get a closer look at the sphere. He slowly tried to place his hand on it but the force that pushed his hand away made his hand shake violently. He glanced down at his hand and returned his gaze back to the sphere before walking back down the stairs.

A/N- Well I hope this long chapter made up for it. I promise that another update will soon follow. Can you believe it?! Almost 100 reviews which is honestly amazing! Thank you all so much and lets try and make that 100 mark. Sorry for my mistakes in this chapter if some were made. :)

Review Please.

May the force be with you,  
>- Grace xox <p>


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- I am still writting the next chapter but this idea popped into my head and I decided to write an unread scene.  
>I may use the idea in the upcoming chapters or not. This is so far not related to any of the chapters but it may in the future.<p>

I am very sorry but this story is not updating as something is wrong. Will try again soon. Thanks for your patience.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- I am still writting the next chapter but this idea popped into my head and I decided to write a deleted scene.

I may use the idea in the upcoming chapters or not. This is so far not related to any of the chapters but it may in the future.

As I said before, I am having problems updating and so I had to write this all from scratch again which is annoying me. Thank you to the Reaper13, AVP5 and TheDoctorCT-25-0408 for reviewing. You guys inspired me to write this one so thank you.

Have a happy new year and please enjoy...

Ahsoka Tano's POV-

I stared at the TARDIS interior as I hummed. This place always seemed so magical and held so much wonder. It felt so wrong yet so right to be here.

I glanced over at the Doctor and saw him talking but I couldn't hear him. All this happiness was welling up in me and on the verge of exploding out. The Doctor looked up at me when he realized that I had gone silent.

His beautiful face had a smile spread right across it. His chocolate brown hair flopped right above his right could see the happiness in his eyes but if you looked past, deeper into his soul, you could see his pain and hurt that he shielded from everyone.

I heard myself laugh and his eyes lit up as he chuckled. He simply opened his arms and suddenly I found myself in his arms. As he pressed me closer to him, I realized that he had not moved at all. I had gone to him.

He lifted me up and I basked in the joy I felt errupting from him. A warm hand cupped my cheek as he set me back down.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. He brushed away a tear that I never noticed I shed. He pulled me close to him again but his warmth only unleashed the pain and grief I had been harbouring for years and years during the war. For once, I completely lost control and broke down, sobbing in his arms.

The Doctor led to a chair that was conviently placed near the console of the TARDIS but never once broke his embrace. He sat me down and started rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Soka, my Soka. Whatever is the matter?" He asked as I trembled against him.

"A lot has gone on, Doctor. I don't want to talk about it. It hurts so much." I replied in a hoarse and sightly shattered voice.

"Ahsoka, if you don't want to talk about it then that is fine, hun, but I am always going to be here if you need me. Even when I am not near you, I will always come if you need me. Just say the word." The Doctor said gently and placed a kiss to my forehead.

I stiffened against him as a wave of curiousity washed through me.

"Doctor, who are you? You claim we have met me before but I have never met you before."

He went very still and grief flooded into his eyes. He stayed deadly silent and I closed my eyes, accepting that he was not going to tell me anything.

"...You were forced to forget me, everything that we had ever done together. I know you, Ahsoka, more then you know yourself. You forgot all those wonderful things. All the people, even planets, that you saved." Tears swarmed in his eyes as he stared at a vaccent space in the TARDIS.

"I could hear you in my mind and I knew you needed help but I couldn't get to you in time. They took you away from me, the only person I truly care for, the one person I would die for. When that time came around, I just was not there. That day, I thought I had lost you forever yet here you are, Ahsoka Tano, my impossible girl."

There then a thousand questions raced into my head but a pounding headache began in my head. All this stress must be getting to me but I held off telling him that because he was finally opening up to me, I needed to know him more.

"Doctor, who took me away from you?" I asked. "What do you mean by 'They took you away from me?' " I asked, forcing my voice to be soft and gentle.

A soft and weary sigh escaped from him. His head lowered and I felt him tremble like I had.

I took his face in my hands and raised it so we were both at eye level. I saw the tears that threatened to spill over. He suddenly took in a deep breath of air and straightened up.

"Sorry, Tano." He said with a sad smile as he got up and went to stand near the console. He tried to mask the pain and continue with what he was doing before.

"You will have to tell me one day, Doctor." I whispered as I stared at him.

He paused and looked at me with such a sad look in his eyes that it tore my heart into bits.

"I know, Soka, I know." He whispered in reply.

He suddenly smiled wickedly and grabbed my hand before I was lurched off the couch. What he did not expect is how light I was because he fell backwards with me landing on top of him. We both burst into laughter before staring into each others eyes.

His eyes always made me feel like I was under his spell. He slowly started inching his face closer to mine and I found myself doing the same. It was only in that last moment before our lips met, I rolled off him got myself standing.

"Getting a bit intense there." I smiled, playing it off like a joke.

His eyes narrowed playfully before he stood up, and before I could figure out what was going to happen, he crushed his soft lips against mine. I knew it was wrong but something made me feel like this had happened before.

But just as quickly as his lips were on mine, they retreated.

"Sorry Tano, but you and I both knew that had to happen at some point." The Doctor said with a wink. He walked back over to his console before flicking a lever up. I faintly heard him ask if there was anywhere I would like to go but at that moment, my mind was completely blank.

But suddenly the same headache was back. It must not be due to stress...but what could it be then?

"Doctor, you have the TARDIS, if you...lost me, why not go back in time and find me?" I found myself asking him.

"This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like...I mean it's only a theory, what do I know? But I think certain points in time are fixed, tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen but those cenrtain moments they have to stand. Your moment was one of those that had to happen." He explained slowly, trying to find the right words.

I knew that he did not like talking about this so I forced a smile on my face. I would have to get it out of him another day.

"Take me away, chin boy, and show me the stars." I grinned.

He laughed which was music to my ears. He glanced up at me with a smile before pulling a lever down and the TARDIS hummed back into life, taking us to our next adventure.

-*******- Third person POV-

-I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there's only one thing I remember. I have to save the Doctor. He always looks different but I always know it's him. Sometimes I think I am everywhere at once, running every second just to find him, just to save him. But he never hears me, almost never. I don't know where I am. I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always there's the Doctor. Always I'm running to save the Doctor again, and again and he hardly ever hears me, but I've always been there, right from the very beginning. I don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I was born to save the Doctor.-

A/N- OH MY GOSH, this was such a hassle towrite from scratch again and on a tablet. Honestly, you have no idea how long this took me so I hope this chapter made you happy. Please R & R and have a happy new year.

-Grace xxx


	25. Sorry everyone

Hello everyone! I don't normally do this but I have to let you know that an update is coming, slowly but surely. School is becoming a lot more difficult and a lot of drama is going on at the moment. So I am very sorry for taking so long, but I promise that an update is on its way soon. Thank you for understanding.

If anyone has any ideas they want in the story, please feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. I am more then happy to hear them :)

Love you all, Anisokalover123 AKA Grace :)


	26. Chapter 26

Oh my gosh O_o the much awaited update is finally here! I'll admit that I have been VERY busy with so many internals going on for school at the same time. A HUGE THANKS to everyone that reviewed and read the past few chapters. I have also had trouble updating which is another reason why this took so long T_T I have made this chapter really long so hopefully it makes up for the wait.

As usual a MASSIVE thank you to AVP5 ( Your reviews always make my day. Thank you so much for the confidence boost :D ), and of course where would I be without the fantastic and brilliant (You should pick that one up :D) TheDoctorCT-21-0408, who without a doubt made me want to write this chapter XD

I have had a lot of support and words cannot express how grateful I am to each and every single one of you. I have met a lot of fantastic people and it has truly blessed my life to meet you all! :')

A HUGE shout out goes towards a new friend of mine who goes by cc (I'll call you that cause I'm not sure if you want me to state your name :P) who decided to read my story during the short time that I have known her. Thank you very much cc, you've made my day and encouraged me to continue this story for a bit! :) I'll try my best to impress and captivate :p I hope you all enjoy the chapter, sorry it took so long! Took me such a long time but here you go...enjoy :)

Third person POV-

"Max, get something out of hospitality. would you? Rajesh is going mad down there... not alcohol" The boss of Torchwood institute said with a smirk at one of her many co-workers. The twenty year old looked up from his computer, his hair slick with gel, and sent back a grin as the boss retired to her office.

A woman sitting across the room from Max looked at him from the corner of her eyes and hid a chuckle underneath her breath. She looked back at her computer and started to type in a message to him.

'God, I'm bored!' She typed and hesitated before sending to him.

Max leaned in close to his computer as the chat box popped up on his screen. He read the message before sending a smile in her direction.

'Me too, yawn.' He typed back. He leaned back in his chair and waited for the message that would snap back his attention.

'Want a coffee? ;-)' She had typed in response.

'I thought you would never ask.' He smirked at his response before getting up out of his chair and walking over to the boss who was already talking with two other workers .

"Yevvon, I am just going to check the stacks, just in case." He interrupted with a fake urgency.

Yevvon just nodded and he walked off down one of the hallways.

The woman watched him leave before getting up and walking up to the boss.

"Yevvon, I am going to cross-reference the levels with the sphere."

"Okay, that's fine." Yevvon said and watched her walk in the same direction as Max.

"And they think we don't know anything." Yevvon joked with her co-workers.

"It should be right down here. Just two minutes. " Max explained with a smile as he led the woman through the building, near sections that were closed off for renovations.

The woman stared at the closed off section, with workers equipment all over the hallway, and her eyes flickered back to his with a cloud of confusion and uncertainty in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's out of bounds." She stated in a faint whisper.

"It's completely safe, they are just rebuilding the offices." Max reassured her with a heart-melting smile that knocked the breath out of her.

"What about the workmen?" She asked with a coy grin, replacing all the fear, confusion and uncertainty that was so clearly adamant before.

"They must be allocated somewhere else." He answered with confidence braving his face.

"It's not worth it for a snog." She joked, rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"Yes, it is." She simply stared back at him impassively.

"Come on." He commanded with a grin before stepping back and disappearing behind one of the many sheets of the thin and flowing plastic that separated the section from the hallway.

The woman was about to reply but a loud crash startled her from behind. She span around so fast that everything was a blur for a moment. When her eyes focused, she just saw two men who must be working in a different sector, take the ladder that was sitting in the hallway and moved it to where-ever they were heading.

Once then men were out of eyesight, the woman returned her full attention to Max who had not came back from behind the plastic, almost shower curtain like, sheets.

"Max, don't be daft. Where have you gone?" She asked with a smile. The smile slowly disappeared as she got no response.

"Max?" She asked, hoping for him to stop playing games. "Look, well I am going to head back to work, I'll see you tonight anyway." She said with the fear placed firmly back in her eyes.

She started slowly walking through the maze of plastic sheets, searching for any sign of Max. Her eyes darted rapidly from left to right.

"This is it, I'm going. I am really going Max." She said, trying to put on a strong voice, as she kept wandering through the almost endless maze of plastic sheets.

"Now stop it Max! I'm not kidding! Just stop it!" The woman yelled out in fright. There was no sign of Max anywhere and she was beginning to get very worried. She kept walking until she stopped in her tracks. She could make out a figure behind one of the sheets.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my friend. You haven't seen anyone down here, have you?" She asked the figure but got no response. She moved one of the plastic sheets aside to face the figure. She suddenly screamed out loud in terror and she came face to face with a silver-steel robot.

- Ahsoka Tano's POV-

I walked quite rapidly into the TARDIS with a newspaper wrapped underneath my arm, knowing that The Doctor would be in there.

"They've elected a ghost as MP for Leads. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing." I told him as I walked above him, over to where he was working on something in the the lower levels of the TARDIS.

The Doctor suddenly popped up from the hole he had created to get down to the lower levers. He was wearing this backpack with what looked like the end of a vacuum cleaner. He drops the floorboard back into place and looks up at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Who ya' gonna call?" He asked with a goofy grin. He started dancing randomly around the TARDIS.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" I finished for him, laughing out when I saw his dance moves. I watched him dance his way out of the TARDIS before following him with an equally goofy expression that I knew was on my face.

I watched The Doctor run out and place what looked like cones around a sector of a park.

"When's the next shift?" The Doctor asked Shayla while setting up his experiment with a keen gleam in his rich brown eyes. He stopped for a second a glanced up at me with a smirk. I realized that he had sensed my staring at him. I diverted my gaze away and let him continue with his work.

"It's in a few minutes, now don't you be causing any trouble now." Shayla told The Doctor simply decided not to reply.

"What does this lot do then?" Shayla asked with an exasperated tone.

I rolled my eyes at her. 'At least she didn't travel with him on a regular basis, I don't think they could ever get along properly.' I thought to myself as I grinned.

"Triangulates their point of origin. These ghosts are popping up all over the world." He explained briefly to Shayla who simply watched him run and attach cords to the cones that he had placed down.

"You're always doing this, reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it though, all the people we've lost, our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" Shayla asked as she studied him with an dazed expression.

The Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks as he stared up at Shayla with a disgusted look replacing the beautiful smile that I had seen moments ago in the TARDIS.

"I think it's horrible." The Doctor simply stated before diverting his attention towards me.

"Ahsoka, give me a hand please." He asked with that beautiful smile reappearing on his face as he watched me.

He noticed my grin in response and he darted back into the TARDIS and I was more then happy to follow him. I watched him drag a line that connected all the cones, into the TARDIS and plug it into a hole in the console. I faintly heard Shayla gasp as she entered the TARDIS behind us.

"As soon as the cones activate, if the line goes into red, press that button there." He commanded, pointing at a screen on the console of the TARDIS, with a hint of urgency to get everything set up before the next shift came around.

"If it doesn't stop sending fifteen B. Press it against the port. If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scanner on the left." He explained quite briefly as he handed me his Sonic Screwdriver.

His Sonic Screwdriver seemed quite small in comparison based on how great he seems to think it is.

"Wait a minute, I know." I quickly glanced over at the left side of the screen and put my finger gently on top of one button.

"Close." He smiled gently. It seemed he had forgotten all about the time pressure he was under to get his experiment up and running before the shift. He stared deep into my eyes and I once again lost myself to his gaze. I broke the lock that we both had to try and keep things calm while Shayla was here with us.

I placed my finger on top of another one and turned to him with an expectant look. The Doctor's face scrunched up with a mocking smile plastered on his face. "Ehh, you've just killed us." He joked.

I smiled and looked behind me and saw his face with a matching expression.

"Ummm this one?" I asked with an almost childlike tone in my voice, trying to match his level of mock.

He suddenly flashed me a white dazzling smile that instantly took my breath away. I suddenly thought back to Anakin, it had been a long time since I had thought of him. My heart constricted, I knew that the TARDIS was a time machine and that I can go back and see Anakin five minutes after I had left him but it tore at me that I knew that I had been gone for a long time.

"Yes Tano." The Doctor's words broke me out of my deep thoughts. He still had his smile firmly placed but his eyes searched mine for a indication that I can alright. I smiled back, hoping the smile reflected in my eyes. I don't know if he believed me or not but he choose to accept it as he turned back to look at Shayla who was still standing near the door of the TARDIS.

"Now what have we got, two minutes to go?" He asked her.

Yevvon's POV-

"Two minutes till the next shift people, let's make it a good one." My voice rang out and manage to cut through the chatter amongst my co-workers as they frantically worked to make the next shift happen.

Rachel walked back in muttering an apology for being late and I dismissed it as I watched her take her place behind her desk. Her headset had a blue LED light flashing near her ear, I thought she must be taking a call.

Not even a few seconds before Rachel took her seat, Max walked into the room muttering the same apology. His headset also had a flashing blue light, I had no time to worry about that as the time had come around for the shift.

"Alright guys, power on." I commanded as two men pulled down the levers that started up the ghost shift.

Third person's POV-

Ahsoka quickly pressed a button down on The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver like he had taught her to, and pressed it down into a hole in the console which was right next to the screen that she was monitoring. The Doctor ran frantically between all three cones and pressing the base of his tool up against the top of them.

"What's the line doing?" He yelled out to her as he still darted between the cones.

"It's alright, it's holding." Ahsoka yelled back at him while keeping a firm eyes on the screen.

"You even look like him." Shayla stated as she watched Ahsoka check the data that was on the screen, with her arms firmly crossed over my chest.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked, not turning around to look over in her direction, her eyes solidly fixed on the screen.

"Suppose I do, yeah." Ahsoka answered her own question with a grin.

"You've changed so much." Shayla murmur as she quietly walked around Ahsoka. It had been ages since she had last seen her.

"For the better." Ahsoka countered back at Shayla. The quick instinct to back him up slightly irked Shayla.

"I suppose."

"Shayla, I used to work with the Republic." Ahsoka said with a hint of annoyance coming across in her tone as she turned to face Shayla.

"I've worked." Shayla simply stated with a shrug.

"I didn't mean it like that Shayla." Ahsoka met Shayla's blue eyes and the girls simply stared at one another, neither one willing to back down from the unspoken challenge.

"But what happens when I'm gone?" Shayla asked her, the unspoken question that seemed to be tearing her apart. Her visits were very rare.

"Don't talk like that Shayla!" Ahsoka said in horror, the thought struck her with disgust. Even though she knew all about the Republic felt about attachments, Ahsoka felt a strong urge to protect Shayla against all the evil that plagued the galaxies.

"No but really, when I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back to Hetichan. What happens then?" Shayla quizzed Ahsoka, demanding answers that not even Ahsoka was sure she could answer.

"I don't know." Ahsoka said in a soft voice as she turned her gaze to the console of the TARDIS.

"Do you think you will ever settle down with someone?" Shayla asked desperately, almost pleading for some answers.

"The Doctor never will, so I can't. I'll just keep traveling." Ahsoka said with an almost certain look in her eyes. Sometimes Ahsoka wished she could just leave her Republic life behind and see everything that time and space offered her and The Doctor.

"And you'll keep changing. In forty years, fifty years time, there will be this strange woman walking through the markets, a billion miles from Hetichan. But she's not Ahsoka Tano, not anymore. She won't even know who she is, she had lost herself." Shayla explained to Ahsoka, who remained silent the whole time, trying to get her point across.

"Here we go!" The Doctor's voice rang out from outside the TARDIS. Ahsoka quickly spun around to face the screen once more, more then willing to drop the conversation for a while.

"The scanners working, it says Delta 1.6" Ahsoka shouted out to The Doctor with a hint of wonder. She didn't know what most of his gadgets were about. He tried to teach her about some of them but he lost her after twenty minutes of explaining why his Sonic Screwdriver was different from something that looks like a pen and makes buzzing noises.

Suddenly Ahsoka felt a sharp pain that rocketed through her head. Everything around her started to blur and she felt very dizzy. A familiar soft voice rang out in her head, almost pleading for help.

'Please help me, I don't know where I am!' The voice pleaded, desperate for help that Ahsoka was trying to give.

'I don't even know who I am.' Ahsoka suddenly realized that she had heard this voice before, in her dreams. There was something about that voice that sounded so strange.

The Doctor stood outside and stared at pride as his experiment was all set up."Come on then, you beauty" He shouted out loud for all to hear, a grin splayed across his face. His eyes lit up in delight, like a childs on christmas day.

Yevvon smiled as the levers were pulled down and locked into place. A default voice rang out the words online. A large white light, almost like a void, appeared on the large empty wall.

The Doctor suddenly grinned as her saw a bolt of electricity suddenly connected all the cones together to form a triangular prism. The ghost shift must have started because a ghost suddenly appeared, stuck in the prism and unable to move. He pulled out a pair of three dimensional glasses and stared at the blurred ghost figure.

He simply stared for a few minutes, studying the ghost, before picking up a box that was placed in the ground, it was connected to the cones. He pressed down a few buttons and watched the ghost.

Yevvon was quickly distracted from watching the shift as a loud alarm rang out in the building. She ran over to Max who was staring in confusion at his computer.

"What have we got?" she asked him with a worried look, as if she was expecting the worst.

"Something is interfering with the ghosts field." Max explained while trying trace the location of the interference. "It's somewhere close. It's in the city."

Yevvon quickly told the workers to shut down the ghost shift as quickly as possible. The default voice rang out again, saying that the ghost shift was offline.

The Doctor watched as the ghost struggled to get out of the magnetic field. After a few moments, the ghost disappeared. It was then that he knew that the ghosts had left again.

He stared at where the ghost had been for a while and then quickly grabbed all the cones and wires and dragged it all inside the TARDIS and shut the doors behind him.

"Can we bring up a sight of where in the city that interference came from?" She asked Max with a sigh, things like that had never happened before.

"We have a security camera installed within fifty yards of the interference. Bringing it up now." Max informed Yevvon who stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder to look at the computer.

Max activated the camera and rotated it around the park. Before it made a full circle around the park, Max and Yevvon saw something that completely shocked them to the core.

"Is that him?" Max asked in wonder, staring at the TARDIS that was parked right next to the playground.

"Oh, that's him alright." Yevvon said in an amazed voice as she stared at the TARDIS that was displayed on the screen.

A large grin spread across her face before she ran into her office to get her coat.

A/N- Now I know this chapter was a bit all over the place but it was the best I could come up with at 1 AM in the morning. Please do forgive all grammar or spelling mistakes.

The Doctor-"Well that was a really long chapter, Summers."

Me-"Shut up, Doctor."

Ahsoka-"Yeah, shut up, Doctor."

Sherlock-" Well we can hardly blame Grace. She was too busy watching my show then to write about yours. I do believe she watched it more then ten times."

The Doctor-"Stop being clever. Anyway please review as it makes Grace's day much more happier."

May the force be with you :P

- Grace xox


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Well hello everyone. As some of you has found out, I have decided that I am going to delete my past stories, including this story. It is not because I have grown bored but because I have recieved a lot of hate which was really awful and tore at my self confidence. So I have decided to stop writing.

I want to thank you all for your fantastic support, whether it be from leaving great reviews or simply talkkng to me. It honestly meant so much to me and words cannot express how much it meant to me.

Love you all,

Grace Summers AKA Anisokalover123


End file.
